Second Time
by Singing-star-6
Summary: Konoha is going to fall Hinata and Naruto have another chance to change the past. Can they change the past or will the second time be as bad as the first? Pairings : NxH, SxS, and many more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You two are the last hope for this village." Tsunade looked the couple; Hinata had come from a shy girl to a woman who would do anything for her friends. Naruto had come from a loud ninja to the ability to surpass her and only at 18. "This village will fall and you will be sent back in time. Stop Sasuke and Sakura from leaving."

Sasuke left at 12 with a plan to kill his brother and also 12 Sakura left and they were the ones going to attack Konoha. Sakura had become a powerful medical Nin and Sasuke has far surpassed many people in the bingo book.

"I hate to say Hokage but how in the world can we be sent back in time?" Tsunade looked at Hinata her eyes red from the tears she shed from the deaths of the rookie 9 and Team Gai. "Hinata this justsu can only be performed once in every 6,000 years and we cause the death of the performer." Hinata nodded and watched as Naruto took off his necklace and handed it to her. "We'll do it." Hinata bit her lip, "What about me and Naruto we are not on the same team when we were 12." She watched as Tsunade handed them a purple scroll. Hold onto this and let it go when you feel yourself being pulled apart. What's written on it will happen when it's let go."

The couple watched as Tsunade did 4 hand seals and soon they felt a pulling sensation. Hinata let go of the scroll and soon their world went dark.


	2. Second Time

NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG 2 ME!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Second Time

Hinata woke up slowly getting up she stretched and heard a snicker. Her head turned to Naruto, he was sitting crossed legged his orange jump suit shining brightly. "Naruto we are going shopping right now for new clothes." She watched as he snickered again her hand went to her face only to feel paint. "NARUTO!"

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai were discussing this years rookies also Gai already had a team he was always curious of the new rookies who were supposed to be the best and strongest since their time.

Sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen bar discussing who would pass and fail their tests. Suddenly a very scared Naruto ran into the Ramen bar his eye had black bruise circled around it, the jonins shocked at how scared Naruto looked. "Hey, Teuchi can you not tell a girl whose about to come in here that I went to the Hokage moment?" Naruto changed his appearance to an old man and ordered a small bowl of minso ramen. The jonins tensed when they saw a girl about Naruto's age come in. Her long black hair was braided her clothes looked oddly familiar. "Hi, Teuchi can you tell me where Naruto went?" The jonins watched as he smiled.

"Sorry Hinata but I was told not to tell you." Teuchi watched as the younger girl sighed her eyes traveled to the old man her eyes narrowed. "Have you seen Naruto?" Teuchi watched as the man smiled and shook his head, "I didn't see that boy anywhere."

Hinata looked at the old man and smiled, "Hello Naruto." She watched as the old man eyes went wide and he went in a poof a smoke. Soon he was replaced with the orange jumpsuit Naruto. His ocean blue eyes scanned her pale violet ones and grabbed out a chair. Sitting beside him she watched as Naruto turned his head she gasped. Her face turned red as she watch Naruto cross his arms waiting. Biting her lip tried not to laugh Naruto stuck out his tongue and giggle escaped her lips. Taking out a medical cream handed it to Naruto. Taking it but some on his eye the mark faded and Naruto fully opened his eye.

"Hinata next time you want to punch me make sure you don't break my apartment wall." He sighed letting his head hit the counter; "I'm going to so get kicked out of the apartment." Hinata looked at Naruto and made a few hand seals, so a ball of chakra was made and turned into a butterfly. Flying around it landed neatly on Naruto's finger and soon disappeared. "Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled as he checked the clock. "You said you wanted to do something right?" Naruto got off the chair and walked to the entrance of the Ramen bar waiting. Hinata smiled at Teuchi and took out her small wallet and handed him a stack of bills. "Naruto going to come back after training tonight so that and to pay for his meal now and jonins." Hinata turned to the jonins, "I apologize but disturbing your talk forgive and order what you please." Turning quickly towards Naruto quickly ran after him then stopped and walked right beside him and out of sight.

"Is that really the heiress of the Hyuga clan?" Asuma asked, from the reports she was very shy and could never gasp the gentle fist style like Neji. "She seems to not be blushing anymore around Naruto." Kurenai pointed out "she actually seemed to have some sort of connection with him." Kurenai tossed to her head in wonder of the quick change in Hinata. "She is the forth member of the Team 7." The jonins sighed, Ino's twin sister Maya was a genius and showed much more talent than Ino. With Maya in the class one person had to be a fourth member on a team and Kakashi offered to take Hinata who to what everyone else thought was weak. But two seconds ago they did not see a weak, scared or timid Hinata. They saw a girl who was not afraid and seemed her talents and chakra control were excellent judging from the size of a bruise Naruto got. Gai was wondering of all the times Neji put down the heir but he seemed dead wrong. Clearing their heads they went back to talking about their teams.

"Honestly Naruto it looks way better!" Naruto looked at his clothes. His panted were still orange but not as bright. His sweater was orange but the sleeves were black his headband fabric was now changed to black also. His sword was now strapped on his back his red and black designs matching his new clothes.

"Then why don't you buy your clothes?" Hinata blushed she liked it but she would have never worn something like this when she was 12. Her long black hair was braided even braided her thick hair still reached to her lower back. Her violet tanktop was one strap her arms were wrapped from her shoulder to her elbows and she had black gloves on. Her skirt was knee length and violet also but had white lilacs on it. There was a slit to her upper thigh making it easier to move. Hinata had black shorts under and wraps on her legs. "I'll buy if you buy."

Hinata watched as the boy smiled and asked for 5 outfits for her and 3 for him all the same. Hinata took out her money and bought her and watched Naruto buy his. Soon they left the store and walked down the street. They still had 2 hours till they had to go to class and wait for the team listing. "Should we go to your house?" Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded and turned to the street that leads to the Hyuga mansion. Turning on her Byakugan checked the house finding it cleared helped Naruto climb over the mansion's walls.

Entering her room through the open window Hinata sighed as was her messy room filled with her old clothes and scrolls with techniques that she had long ago mastered. "Hold on a second Naruto let me pack a bag." Slowly grabbing supplies and a new outfit knowing they were going to spar. "Okay Naruto let's go."

Quickly sliding out the window she turned to face Neji his eyes angered. "Where were you?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Why do you care Neji?" She watched as Neji's eyes traveled to Naruto. "He had nothing to do with this I left for my own reasons." She watched as Neji stepped towards Naruto his Byakugan activated. "Get away from him!" Hinata did a simple leg sweep knocking Neji off balance and turned to Naruto he nodded and they left quickly before Neji could get up.

Breathing heavily wiped away the blood and sweat, slowly getting up she saw Naruto struggling to get up. "I think we went a little too far on the tree climbing." Naruto crawl over to her, "Also the water walking, Water Rolling, Water Weights, Double Tree Climbing and Kunai Balance." Hinata chuckled, "Naruto we have Chakra control higher than an ANBU. Should we show our Sensi?" She watched as Naruto shook his head, "We'll only show when we have to right now you know what our mission is." Hinata nodded and got up, "Let's head to your apartment and I'll take a shower than you Neji is worried as it is." Naruto got up quickly showing her the way to his apartment.

"Come on Naruto we are late!" She grabbed Naruto by the collar as she dragged him when he begged to stop at Ichiraku's. "Honestly Naruto! We can eat later!" Running faster felt the weight of her backpack and Naruto getting heavier and heavier. Soon running into the academy ran to the classroom and opened the door only to see everyone's eyes on them. Her eyes traveled to Iruka, "Sorry Iruka-Sensi Naruto wanted to eat at Ichiraku's." She watched as he waved his hand telling them to sit down. Her eyes traveled to the back of the room where there was two seats, dragging Naruto sat down. Iruka cleared his throat.

"Okay here are the team's. Team 7 is Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Someone from the front row hand shot up, "Sensi why do they have 4 people?" Iruka cleared his throat; "We have uneven number so instead of 18 Genins we have 19 so their Sensi offered to take a fourth member."

"Now team 8 is Maya Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata eyes turned to Ino's twin sister. Tsunade had explained that Ino had a twin and she later died from sickness. Hinata saw she looked exactly like Ino but she was not as loud.

"Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara." Hinata watched as Ino bit her lip and looked at her twin sister and turned away she looked like she was close to tears. Hinata watched Iruka expression his face was grim like he was counting who is going to pass or fail. '_That's what's he probably doing,' _sighing she unbraided her hair and let it fall loose combing her hair with fingers felt something sticky, '_blood.' _Turning to Naruto she showed him her fingers which were red with blood. He cringed as he mouthed the word sorry. She smiled tonight she knew Naruto would probably go easy on her. '_Oh well, he should feel guilty more often.' _She looked up to see everyone was dismissed to go eat their lunch, getting up she picked her backpack. Naruto hand took her as he slipped off her backpack. "Hinata, I'm really sorry." She smiled as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Looking around the room it was only her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She watched as Sakura tried to get Sasuke's attention but he was ignoring her. Naruto sat beside her his arms crossed his legs rested on the table. Naruto had explained that Kakashi was always late and that he at first hated it but soon got use to it. Soon Naruto got up and grabbed the eraser and dragged a chair jamming the eraser in-between the door and the frame put the chair back in it's place and sat beside her. "Hope he falls for it." Naruto grinned and went back to the position he was in earlier.

Naruto heard the footsteps get closer to the door and stopped and soon the person opened the door. The eraser fell on top of the mass of silver hair. "My first impression of you is… I hate you." Naruto got up and looked at Hinata her fist clenched, "Well sometimes first impressions can be wrong." The jonin looked and grinned, "Meet me on the roof this place is stuffy." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sighing Hinata got up and followed Naruto who started to climb on the walls, taunting her she followed his fast steps matching him.

Naruto and Hinata bursted through the door and saw they were 1st and 2nd to arrive. Kakashi looked at them weird but they shrugged off his expression. Sitting down crossed legged they ignored their Sensi and talked quiet barely above a whisper. Soon Sasuke and Sakura walked onto the roof slightly winded but sat down beside Hinata and Naruto.

"So why don't we make introductions of ourselves?" Hinata looked to their Sensi, "Why don't you show us and example Sensi?" The jonin smiled, " My name is Kakashi Hatake and my dreams, hates and hobbies are none of your concern." The group sighed all they learned was his name. The jonin pointed to Sasuke; "You go chicken butt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my dream is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan. I hate people who don't know when to shut up." Crossing his arms his eyes went to Sakura. She blushed, "My name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is…my hobbies are…"at each pause Sakura looked at Sasuke. Hinata made gagging sounds, "My name is Hinata Hyuga and my dream is to be best known user of the Byakugan and Hokage's assistant. My hobbies are training, making medical creams and medicines and kicking Naruto's butt." She smiled when Naruto rolled his eyes, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day and I hate stuck up people and my hobbies are training, hanging out with my Hinata, and kicking her butt." Hinata crossed her arms and smiled.

"Like that will ever happen. Who won last time?" She watched as Naruto pinched her and she smiled wider, "I think you forgot it was me." At the corner she watched as everyone's eyes followed their conversation. '_Hinata not right now!' _She cringed they hadn't had talked through the seal for 2 years. '_You don't have to be so loud you are pumping too much Chakra!' _She cringed again when she heard Kakashi speaking, "Well it seems there is nothing else those two have to talk about so tomorrow meet at training area 7 for you survival test." '_Hehe, that test will be so much fun!' _Hinata tossed a look at Naruto his expression normal for him anyway.

'_What do you mean it will be fun?' _Hinata nodded her head pretending she was listening. _'Kakashi says there are 2 bells or in this case 3 and we have to make us go against each other. But we need teamwork for us to pass not the bell.' _Hinata smiled as she heard Kakashi say not to eat breakfast or they'll puke. _'Should we pretend to fail?' _Naruto tossed his head to one side in thought _'No.' _


	3. Bell Test REPOST

**AN: Thanks to Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo, Mgamer115, and alexrc55 who added as a favourite. Thanks to pmasterr2003, Phnx, GangstaJ, bankaitensazangetsu who added me on their story alert list so this chppie is for you. Also I got like 226 hits and one review! For Tw33tyJr. (did I spell it right??) I thank you for reviewing and if you see anything wrong with the chapter review!!! Please Review I need support!!!!**

** AN 2: So this is a re-posting of this chapter 2 was really bad I mean horrible spelling I hope I didn't burn any eyes out. My computer always does spellcheck when I'm writing so I switched to my other computer and now I have no problems. I APOLGIZE!!!! Because the prologue and the 1st chapter are on the computer I'm using now. I'm really sorry and thanks 4 all the people who reviewed saying my spelling sucked because I posted this around 1am so I was too tired to try and fix it!!! Well anyway here is the repost. **

**Also Naruto does not and never will belong to me (if I did own Naruto I would be rich)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Bell Test

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto watched as Hinata slowly got up blood spilled from the various cuts. "You can do better than this!" He watched as Hinata groaning clutched her side; "Naruto! I'm not you I can't just get up when I'm hit down with a Rasengan it kinda helps to stay down!" Naruto worried as she coughed up blood rushed to her side. "Sorry Hinata, I didn't think you would be affected that hard." His hands glowed reddish blue, "Do you want me to heal you?" He watched as the dark haired girl in front of him shook her head. "It's OK Naruto. I feel better now, let's continue." Naruto nodded and got back into a fighting stance.

"Come on Sasuke! Why won't you talk?" Sakura hands were placed at her hips waiting for Sasuke to reply. As always he tossed her a glare telling her to shut up. "Seriously Sasuk-," his fingers were placed on her lips a blush graced her cheeks. She looked at Sasuke only to see him looking or scanning what's was in front of him. Sakura turned her head to see Hinata fighting Naruto. What struck her odd is that a couple of days ago she would have fainted if she was in 10 miles of Naruto but now she had change a lot. She watched as Naruto seemed to be fight Taijutsu which was one of his weakest points but right now he had no problem with it. Hinata was doing moves in Gentle Fist style but what struck them as odd is that her Byakugan was not even activated. Sakura watched as Hinata and Naruto ended their training and gathered their supplies. Sitting down Hinata passed Naruto breakfast and ate silently, "How much did you guys watch?" Sakura cringed as her and Sasuke slowly got out of their hiding spot.

"Not much Dobe. What were you and Hinata doing?" Sasuke tried to act calm but honestly he was curious of how Naruto and Hinata could do all that and there chakra reserves weren't low. "Well do you want breakfast?" Hinata looked at them her eyes calm and kind. Sasuke looked at her, "Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat or we would be sick." He watched as Hinata smiled, "What you have a weak stomach or something?" Sasuke eye twitched, _was she taunting him_? "I'll eat some." Sasuke watched as Sakura eyes gleamed with hunger.

Sakura smiled as she sat down beside Hinata and took the package Hinata was holding. "Thanks Hinata." Sakura opened the box to see rice and pieces of salmon fish cut to a shape of sakura flowers. Slowly taking her chopsticks taking some placed it in her mouth. Slowly chewing it swollow and smiled, "It's really good Hinata." Looking over to Sasuke smiled, "It's very good Sasuke you sure you don't want some?" Sakura watched as Sasuke grumbled something about annoying and sat down beside Naruto as he passed to her crush, Sasuke opening it took some and paused. The silence around was thick but was broken by Sasuke's 'Hn' and nod of thanks. Team 7 quietly ate the meal in silence.

"Come on! Where is he?" Naruto screamed as pulled his sun blonde hair. "It's been 2 hours!" Soon a 'poof ' was heard and Naruto turned to see Kakashi holding his book he was smiling from what Naruto could see through his mask. "Yo!" Naruto and Sakura crossed their arms, "You're late!" Everyone watched as Kakashi smiled, "Well there was this old lady who-," Hinata laughed, "Nice try Kakashi-sensei but you're lying." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, his hand went to his pouch and held out 3 bells. "Your team is big as it is, so this test is elimination where the 3 people who get the bells will be a genin and stay on team 7." Everyone smiled, "But for those who don't get the bell must go back to the academy." Naruto eyes went wide, "There is no way I'm going to fail! I had to do the academy test 3 times already!" Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it, Hinata already knew Naruto was just acting like usual. "Naruto I didn't say start." Hinata smiled as she got up and waited for her Sensei, "ok...Start!" Team 7 disappeared.

Sasuke sighed as he could see Kakashi from where he was hiding. "Sasuke!" He turned to see Hinata and Naruto. Their faces grinning, "Did you see the double mission?" Sasuke thought_, Kakashi-sensei only said that we had to get the bell nothing else_. Slowly shaking his head Hinata sighed. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei said that we needed to get the bells. He's a elite jonin chances of us getting the bell are small. Unless, we work as a team." Sasuke thought for a second and smiled, "So what's the plan?" Naruto crossed his arms, "First we got to find Sakura." Hinata waved her hand, "I'll do it you guys think of a plan." The boys nodded as Hinata disappeared into the shadows.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura looked around. "Boo!" Sakura screamed as she turned around to see Hinata smiling. "It's really disgusting how you act you know." Sakura crossed her arms, "Well you act the same around Naruto." Hinata shook her head, "But it never effected my fighting actually he always made me do better. But in your case Sasuke only makes you act like a love struck ditz. Weak, that is what you make us Kunoichi look like fools." Sakura felt tears well up, "Well it's not easy you know." Hinata laughed, "I do it, fight and love. Sometimes love can drive you to do things you would have never done before." Sakura looked to Hinata, "Could you help me?" Hinata jumped down from the tree branch, "Sure. But right now our mission is to get the bells, let's go meet up the guys." Sakura nodded as she followed Hinata into the trees.

Kakashi looked up sensing his students chakra they were a good distance apart, it seemed quiet, too quiet. Suddenly his eyes, _shit genjutsu_! "Dispel!" The genjutsu faded his eyes opened to see Sakura alone he smiled, "You are the first to come, I'm surprised Sakura I thought it would be Naruto." She grinned making hands signs, he was in a forest full of sakura trees the petals danced in the wind reaching out to catch one he was cut soon the petal whirred around cutting him, "Dispel!" Soon the area blurred again to him wrapped in between a sakura tree a kunai held to his throat. Kakashi was impressed that a simple genin could make a double layer genjutsu. Dispelling the genjutsu once again saw his four students all in fighting stance.

Naruto threw 5 kunais all badly off aim Kakashi easily caught them but suddenly he saw strings attached to the he looked to see Naruto grinning but a poof sounded and in place was Sasuke. Making hands seals he watched as he mumbled word Kakashi couldn't catch, the strings took fire and wrapped around Kakashi. Out of no where a huge water dragon caused steam to raise.

Hinata smiled as she quietly went into the steam, getting into a gentle fist stance heard a dog whistle her ears were covered in chakra so she smiled, "Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty- Eight Palms!" Her hands flew in a smooth rhythm and quickly closed her sensei chakra points. Smiling she grabbed the bells and ran to her teammates.

"Hinata did you get it?" She smiled as she each handed 1 bell to her teammates. Sasuke looked impressed, Naruto was doing his usual fox grin. Sakura ran and hugged Hinata, "That was amazing I know I could't see what you did but if you got the bell that must mean something." Sasuke 'Hn' Hinata turned around and saw Kakashi he had a grin, "You are the first genin to pass the test and to get the bells." Kakashi took out his book, "Anyway Hinata good move not my Hyuga's can do that move." Hinata nodded and smiled, "Thanks, so we are officially Team 7? Right?" She watched as Kakashi nodded and went back to his book, "I'll see you all tomorrow." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke walked away Sakura smiled and waved and went the other direction. "Yeah and the real mission begins." Hinata turned to Naruto, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**AN: HAHAHA!!! I did the 2 chapter!!! Anyway please Review I need to see what you guys think and please don't flame I can take bad review but at least tell me why my story or chapter is bad. **

**AN 2: So is there still bad spelling? I spent 1 hour on the spelling and I apolgize again!!! Thanks to all the people who review and told me of my bad spelling. **

**Anyway, 3 reviews at least. (If this is a repost than you don't have to)**

**I'll try and get the 3rd chapter up in 1 week and 2 for the during the holidays...**

**Till next time...**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	4. Tears

**AN: Anyway this is chapter 3 this is mostly a flashback and explains...a lot of questions that I really need to iron out. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

_Tears_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes sunlight poured into the white and purple room. The scent of lilacs was faint but a warm reminder of her gentle nature.Sighing Hinata slowly stretched blinking let her eyesight clear up. Smiling she grabbed her bag which she dropped from exhaustion. After the long training session her and Naruto had done after the bell test she just changed and fell asleep. Slowly sitting up she opened her bag and dug deep and pulled out a long white scroll, taking a deep breath trying to stop the raising emotion that theraten to break the carefully built damn that left her emotions at bay. Untieing the string opened the scroll Tsunade familiar writing filled the scroll brushing away a tear Hinata started reading.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I know if you opened this scroll you still have some questions on this misson. I did what I did for the safety of Konoha, I didn't want to see this village be ended by the hands of my former teamate and this village's former genins. I guess you want to know what was in the scroll...It's what I changed in the timeline only minor changes, the major changes will have to be done by you. While I was reading on this jutsu I found that if while you are being taken back you left go of an information scroll then it might change the timeline. If you still have long hair and your skills than I think it worked._

_In the letter I put you to be as a suspected genius of the Hyuga clan but you must not show anyone your skills you are shy infront of people higher rank than you. Your father's way of treating I can't changed I believe you can do that on your own. I pray that you won't be the same person as before I know you are better than you give yourself credit for. In the Hyuga clan your father is mad at you for not showing your true talent and if do now that's once again your choice._

_Naruto is known as a slacker but when truly needed he does amazing things to protect the people important to him. Naruto also has the nine-tails in him. There is no way I can change that...no matter how hard I try. You two have the ability of the swords Bushido (Darkness) and Bushida (Light). I know you will but this to good use and I hope this misson works out well. _

_Hinata you are like Naruto my child and I care what happens to you. I know you never had a mother I'm glad you came to me. Thank you,_

_Godaime Hokage Tsunade _

_P.S: Take care of Naruto for me. I love you Hinata tell that to Naruto too._

Hinata brushed tears away trying not to let the damn she made break. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned to see Naruto grinning his usually fox grin. "Hey Naruto I don't feel well today can you tell Kakashi-sensei that?" She watched as Naruto looked at her, "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" She slowly nodded and watched as Naruto turned and left. Seeing Naruto worried face she felt guitly quietly rolling up the scroll, she curled into a ball.

_'You will always be weak.You can never be strong for you are born as a dropout and die as a dropout.'_

Hinata burst into tears.

* * *

Naruto had just finished the day's missons it was silent and Naruto usually the loud one was quiet and didn't really talk.Hinata face had bothered him all day it hurt to see her like that she seemed lost and broken. Her eyes usually white was rimmed red and she lied to him saying she didn't feel well. Sitting on the stone bench let his memories rush over him. 

-FLASHBACK-

_"Sakura please!" Naruto begged as he tried to stop Sakura from following Sasuke. She had turned cold ever since the misson to get Sasuke back failed. Sakura always avioded him and he knew this was coming, he knew as soon as he failed the misson. "Sakura he left for his own reasons...you can't always chase him!" He watched as Sakura turned to him, "Naruto if you didn't make him feel so weak maybe he wouldn't have left." He felt a sharp pain, not physical pain he could take that but emotional pain. "Sakura he wanted to use his cursed seal. I didn't make him feel weak...I just starting to really learn because people don't care that I have a demon in me!" It was the truth all his life he watched Sasuke get everything he wanted because of his clan...he's a Uchiha and that's all you have to know. "He's just like me neither of us have anyone." He watched as Sakura stepped closer her eyes full of anger; "YOU CAN NEVER BE LIKE HIM!" Naruto let her slap him, to tell himself the truth it hurt because it was chakra covered hand. Naruto looked back to see Sakura gone he got up slowly sitting on the stone bench let silence take over him. He didn't know how long he sat there. _

_"Naruto?" He looked to see Hinata her face red she sat down beside him. "Is there something wrong Naruto?" Naruto let tears fall he shook his head and he let tears fall harder. Finally his mask broke, crying harder than he did as a kid at least he had no one when he was a kid. He found important people to him and now he lost them. "Naruto? Please Naruto stop!" Naruto looked up to see Hinata crying as hard as him, her eyes red rimmed red. "I saw what happend Sakura may have broke your heart but I never will." Naruto scanned the girls pupiless eyes and for once he let somone hug him and watched him cry. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Naruto let his hand brush the cold stone bench right now if he didn't do the misson the history would repeat it's self. "Naruto?" Naruto smiled as he heard the voice he was just thinking about, "Hey Hinata." He watched as Hinata walked into view she had a baggy jacket and pants her hair was in a messy ponytail. "I was just training Sakura." Naruto nodded as he moved and patted the bench letting Hinata sit beside him. He looked into her pupiless eyes and saw they were slightly red. "Been a couple of hours since you cried." Hinata looked at him and bit her lip tears welled up. "Naruto, I don't think I can do this." Hinata brushed away a tear, "Everytime I see their faces I see the people who will turn their backs on this village." Naruto hugged Hinata and let her cry, since they were outside he knew her cries would be silent. Over the years when Hinata was hurt publicly it was worse for people to hear her crying so soon she learned to how to cry silent tears. "Hinata, no matter what we have to do the misson and I know it's hard you have try and put aside your feelings." Naruto felt gulity he couldn't put aside his feelings. "Hinata it's hard for me to but we'll have to let it go and later maybe when we are older we'll tell everyone." Hinata sighed as she brushed away her tears. "Thanks Naruto do you want to spar?" Naruto smiled, "Sure Hinata." They ran into the forest to do some real sparring.

* * *

**AN: So I know this is more of a filler chapter and it's really short comparing to my other chapters...I got a review wanting to know about the back story. Well I have to say that you haven't even close to seen Naruto and Hinata's true powers. This shows that they were very high ranked before going back in time. I hope you guys like the chapter and if there is any standing out words or miss spelled then please message. Thanks,**

**Till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	5. New Mission

**AN: I'm scoring 15 after this chapter and I'll try. So I'm glad some of you liked the chapter before. I wanted to post a poll because I don't know who I should give the cursed seal too. So send your vote in if you want these choice I guess when I get close to the part I'll close the poll. So here are the choices...**

**1) Naruto- (1st choice for me)**

**2) Sasuke- (NO!!!! Haha...well maybe this is my 3rd choice)**

**3)Hinata- (2nd choice for me)**

**4) Sakura - (I really don't want this one but dishing it out)**

**So yeah here is the chapter**

**I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_New Mission_

"Man I hate all these C-ranked missions!" Hinata through her hands into the air in frustration. "Honestly we maybe new but we don't lack in skills!" Kakashi looked at Hinata, "You guys are rookies while your skills are good experience also plays a part." Hinata wanted to scream she did have experience she was Captain of an ANBU squad so was Naruto before they came back in time. "Hinata there is nothing we can do about it." Hinata turned to Naruto his arms crossed a looking very mad tried to calm her down. "Naurto you are just as mad as I am!" Naruto shook his head then grabbing his own blonde roots screamed, "HONESTLY WE HAVE TO STOP GETTING THESE STUPID MISSIONS!" Hinata smirked, "See I'm not the only one." Looking at Sakura and Sasuke, "You guys also agree with me right?" Sakura smiled Hinata made her work at everything and now she had an ANBU level chakra control. It's been 3 months since they had been a genin team, Naruto had been training Sasuke and Hinata had been training Sakura. Kakashi thought they were at home sleeping but they were training, what esle could they do?

Walking into the Hokage's office Naruto came up with a plan. "Hey old man!" Sarutobi looked up to see Naruto. Sighing he knew what was coming, "It's seems you finished your mission." Naruto looked at the the Third Hokage, "We need a better mission not D-ranked." Hinata tried to suppress a giggle she watched as Naruto flashed her a look_.'Honestly Naruto we won't get the mission and what are you doing?_' Naruto smiled, "How about a escort mission." He watched as Third smiled as she waved his hand to the chunins behind them they disappeared. "Naruto you really shouldn't be asking this." Naruto smiled but soon died on his lips when he heard familiar voices.

"We will fulfill the fountain of youth."

"Seriously we have to go with these losers?"

"Hey Who are you calling loser?"

"Shut up Ino you are being troublesome."

Soon three teams 8,10, and Team Gai entered the Hokage's office. Hinata eyes traveled to her cousin and she sighed as she stepped forward. "Is this mission for 4 teams?" She watched as the Hokage nodded, "I know this may seem rude but why all of us?" Hokage smiled, "I feel that since all of you are asking for better missions why not put all of you on one mission?" Hinata bit her lip and soon stopped sighing she helped Naruto up, "Sorry about Naruto behavior." She bowed slightly, "I know it must be hard and Naruto always is a pain." Smiling she stepped back with her team, _' Naruto you are so lucky we have all of them.' _Naruto screwed up his face, _'This mission is c-ranked but it's really B-ranked or A-ranked.' _Hinata coughed everyone looked at her she smiled and soon everyone's gazes went back to the Hokage._ 'Why Naruto? They could get hurt? This is the most stupidest thing I ever seen you do!' _She watched Naruto shuffle closer and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry about it." Hinata felt blush travel across her face but she still looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes, "How come I trust you?" She watched Naruto smiled, "I think it's because you know I won't let you down." Hinata sighed as she chanted along with Naruto, "I never go back on my word because that is my nindo. My way of the ninja." She looked as everyone turned again to them smiling and apologized.

"Well it seems you are ready for this mission." Naruto turned to see drunk Tazuna. He was sitting so it seemed he had listened to the information of the mission. "Hey! Are you sure you think all of you can do this mission? The shortest one seems just out of school." Hinata watched as Tazuna pointed to Naruto crossing her arms she smiled, "Well do you mean me? Naruto is actually shorter than me." Tanzuna eyes traveled to the two and noticed the height difference. "You don't have a problem with a bunch of kids guarding you? Do you?" She watched as Tanzuna gulped seeming a bit scared, "That's what I thought." Turning to Kakashi, "When will we be going?" Kakashi smiled, "We'll be going in about 30 mins can you pack fast?" She nodded as she tossed a look to Naruto, "Don't do anything dumb please?" She watched Naruto raise an eyebrow, "I'll go with you." It was not a question but a statement. Shrugging her shoulders she let Naruto follow her.

Everyone was waiting for Naruto and Hinata soon they came into view running in and stopped in front of the group."You guys are late!" Sakura screamed at the pair. Looking closer she was Hinata hair was covering her face. "Hinata what's wrong with you?" Hinata looked up, "Oh nothing." Naruto smiled, "Yeah she is just tired." Sakura looked at Hinata her hair was braided and she was smiling, Like nothing happened at all. Soon the group set out.

_'That was close Naruto'_ Hinata looked at Naruto_ 'Well next time don't let your scared emotion show.' _Naruto had explained to her that Sasuke might die on this mission so we have to protect him and Sakura and Team 8,10 and Gai! _'Naruto how in the world are we suppose to stop them?' _She watched as Naruto eyes traveled to a puddle beside the road. Suddenly her senses came up, it had not rained in many days and there were no where near a water source. _'You saw the puddle too?'_ Hinata nodded and let the grim realization hit in. "Hey Kakashi?" Hinata watched Naruto ask if he could go ahead. She watched as all the jonin talk seeing if it was alright. Soon agreeing Naruto went ahead of everyone and leaving Hinata alone. Walking in silence she soon felt a chakra presence, '_Hinata!' _She looked to see no one esle looking up. Dropping her bag she watched as everyone turned to her smiling she looked at the jonins, "I'm going to go check on Naruto you don't know what trouble he can get himself into." The jonins nodded she soon dashed to chakra was coming from.

"Hey!" The Demons Brother turned to see a girl the same age as the boy they had just brought down. Soon they heard other footsteps. "You really shouldn't have hurt him." Soon the girl was in front of them, "Because you just really pissed me off."

Hinata smashed her fist into both of their metal amour, flying a few feet she smiled. "Sakura! Sasuke!" The pair reached beside her. "Sakura you take the lead!" The pink hair girl smiled as her let her hands glow green, running toward the Demon brothers she hit them in the same spot as Hinata their amour demolished and went flying much farther then last time. "Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded as he made hands seals and screamed, "Ryuka no jutsu!" Two huge fireballs flew at the Demons brothers and hit them. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back Hinata held Bushida tighter sighing let her Violet and white sword glow made three kage bunshin. Smiling she got into a simple fighting stance, "Mikazuki no Mai!" Soon did a dance like fighting, she heard everyone gasp. _'Naruto I hope you are proud of me.' _Hinata simply slashed the Demon brothers, '_I am.' _Hinata cleaned her sword and slung it over her shoulder. Running towards Naruto he was clutching his side.

"Naruto you idiot!" She heard the other jonins slowly coming foreword. "Don't worry we don't bite." Naruto chuckled dryly but cringed. "Hey Naruto off." He smiled, "There nothing wrong with me." Hinata sighed, "Hey Sakura could you help me?" Naruto held up his hands and slowly slipped his jacket off. "Sakura do you want to heal him?" The pink haired girl hand glowed green as she knelled beside Naruto and cleaned his cuts and check if there was anything wrong. "Hinata he has 2 fractured ribs." Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, next time tell us if you sense an enemy." Naruto slowly took off his shirt his seal was glowing slightly red. Grabbing some bandages she slowly wrapped Naruto's upper chest. She watched many gazes on her back and her cheeks heated slightly. Naruto got up smiling put his black t-shirt on and looked at his jacket slowly picking it up smiled, "Looks like this should be left here." Hinata looked at Naruto's brunt jacket. It was covered in blood and seemed there was barely anything left of the jacket. "That would be smart Naruto."

"Hey Kakashi! Since when did your team be able to A-ranked Ninjutsu moves?" Kakashi looked at his team and shrugged his shoulders, "You guess is as good as mine." Kiba groaned, "Seriously! We are new genin and these people already out rank us?" Maya looked at Ino, "He's can be just as loud as you." Ino looked at Shikamaru and smiled, "and you said I was troublesome." Choji silently ate his potato chips. Shino started walking and let everyone follow him.

"Well it's seems that there are only 2 people who will be a challenge." The man in the shadows chuckled, "Well Naruto, Hinata the battle will begin and I will get those swords and have your blood." Hinata turned around and felt the killer intent, "We'll be waiting."

* * *

**AN: HAHAHA!!! The next chapter will be so awesome and I can't wait to post it. Anyway I need 20 reviews before I probably will post up the next chapter. (I'll try to post it on Monday but if I can't I'll post 2 chapter on Wedsday!) Well hope you enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	6. My Nindo

**AN: Hello and here is the 5th chapter...I noticed you guys didn't go all the way to my goal 20 reviews at least 15. I seriously feel like crying. I thought some of you liked my story!! I know my spelling sucks but seriously It's not that bad. I seriously wishing that I get 20 reviews. Does not look like it will happen so here is the next chapter and thanks to everyone who review...(A Forgotten Fairy) I thank you so much and glad I was put on your favorite stories list and to all who added me.**

**Well Enjoy the chapter.**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 5_

_My nindo_

Hinata felt the lust for blood get stronger, looking back saw a shadowed man smiling. This is probably who Naruto was talking about Zabuza. Best known as Demon of the Mist and having a very large love of blood. Narrowing her eyes she turned around and saw Naruto look into her pale eyes.

'_Yo, Hinata what's up?' _

_'Zabuza is here, I'm completely sure.'_

_'I'm alright now so we can fight.' _

_'Are you sure?'_

_'I hate to fight him but yeah I'm sure Hinata.' _

Soon a sickly thick fog went over the battlefield it was so thick that Hinata couldn't see Naruto who was right beside her. "Naruto!" She was only replied with silence. "Well it's seems the heir of Hyuga clan is afraid." Hinata spinned around to see Zabuza his sword out he was smiling. "I will kill you little girl and take your sword and Byakugan." Getting into a Jyuuken stance silence once again took over the area. Hinata saw that the fog had been dispelled and everyone of her friends and teamates were in ball of water.

"What did you do?" Zabuza smiled, "The genins were easy enough have them as a sacrifice and the jonins give up.Hinata looked behind her to see Tanzu still standing. Bitting her lip made hands seals and screamed, "Summoning Jutsu!" Zabuza looked at bit shocked at what was infront of him. The wolf was huge it purple and white fur was sharp with anger. "Why did you call me?" Hinata smiled, "Sorry to bother you Bushida but I need you to protect the old man." The wolf growled, "why should I do that?" Hinata grinned, "I barely call you and I won't for the next 2 weeks ok?" The wolf growled as he stood infront of the bridge builder. Hinata turned to back to her rival. "Now do you want to fight? If you do I will beat you!"

Inside the water cell Naruto was smiling. Hinata had good chance that's if Haku didn't intercept, by the look of Hinata's face she can already tell Haku is here. Suddenly a grim realization hit him, Haku would fight Hinata also Zabuza would do anything to get their swords. It would be hard but Hinata could lose. Naruto grabbed a bomb tag and tied it to a kunai. putting some chakra in it he smiled as he made a kage bunshin and disappeared into the water, an explosion sounded.

Hinata looked to see a cloud of smoke leaving the now still water. "Hey Zabuza!" Hinata took out her sword when the voice sounded, "You made on mistake when you were going to hurt my friends." Hinata smiled when Naruto's blond hair came into view, "You mess with me!" Naruto dashed across the water his eyes red with slits. Red chakra emitted from his body soon a chakra tail formed. Naruto pulling his fist back landed on the ground running harder made indents in the ground. Hinata went behind Zabuza holding him, "Naruto now!" Naruto let his fist full of red chakra right into Zabuza gut.

Naruto looked right into Zabuza his face was unreadable but his eyes showed everything he was in pain. Naruto saw as he swung his sword, Naruto quickly taking his Bushido stopped the death attack."You may be the Demon of the Mist but have you ever meant anyone who has one sealed inside of him?" Naruto watched as Zabuza eyes narrowed, "So you must be Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned as he jumped back letting Zabuza sword crash to the ground. "No to you I'm going to be 6th Hokage." Hinata smiled and stepped back letting Naruto take over. "Ha, don't make me laugh. I brat like you can't be Hokage you have to be a real shinobi first.The title of Hokage is for suckers and the biggest one is the 4th he couldn't even kill a baby." Zabuza strapped his sword behind his back. "How about I'll fight you when you end up in the bingo book." Naruto felt anger fill him, "Don't ever make fun of the Hokage." Hinata stood right behind him, and went to a Jyuuken stance waited. Silence surrounded them, "Why is that?" Naruto ran towards him, "because the 4th Hokage is my FATHER!"

Zabuza smiled as he lifted his sword and slashed it towards him but was stopped. Naruto had stopped it one arm held the handle of the swords. Making 3 seals made a kage bunshin a whirling sound filled the field. Naruto eyes were filled with anger suddenly Zabuza felt cold metal touch his neck, "You move you die." Zabuza looked in the brat's hand to see a ball of blue chakra pulling back he screamed, "RASENGAN!" The area filled with loud explosion.

The dust settled Kakashi cursed himself right now he was not needed. Hinata and Naruto were doing alright, but how Naruto knew Rasengan was odd. Not many people knew of the 4th own creation, and how did Naruto know the 4th was his father? Kakashi looked at Gai who was looking at TenTen. By the looks of it she would be able to hold on for another 5 mins. Looking back at the scene he cursed sometimes he wished he didn't know everything.

Hinata cursed as she watched Naruto get up. His arm was damaged bad, he knew if he added elemental chakra it like a million knives poking at his muscles. Hinata cringed not like she was in perfect condition, Naruto's attack was way more worse for the person who got attacked it pretty much closed their chakra for a while if not forever. The jutsu was not even completed Naruto still couldn't get the sphere shape right. Hinata watched as Zabuza got up he was leaning heavily on his sword blood covered his arms. "Well it seems brat that you know an A-rank jutsu. Never seen it before." Hinata wished Naruto could get Rasengan right, then he probably would not be standing right now. A change of wind made Hinata senses went up, "NARUTO WATCH OUT!" A storm of needles were aimed at her and Naruto, all of them covered in chakra. The sickly sound of metal hitting flesh filled the air, Hinata fell to the ground. blood covered her clothes. Hinata cursed herself_, 'is this the way I'm going to die?_' Hinata wanted to be a great shinobi, she can't die not like this.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Hinata looked up into the night sky Naruto was sitting beside her his jonin vest proudly worn. "Hinata?" She looked at Naruto his eyes filled with worry, "What happens if we die?" Hinata felt anger boil over, "We will not die I repeat We will not die." Naruto smiled, "We all die." Hinata laughed, "Yeah when we get old and wrinkly then we die not young." Naruto sighed, "You can't be sure of that." Hinata grabbed her sword and swung it at Naruto, "Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" Naruto smiled pushing away the sword, "Promise me that if I die that you'll do my dream?" Hinata smiled, "Naruto we'll live and I'll fight for me and fight for you till my very last breath."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

_I never go back on my word!_

_I'll be Hokage one day!_

_I'll beat all of you! _

_Believe it!_

_I never go back on my word..._

_BECAUSE THAT IS MY NINDO MY WAY OF THE NINJA!_

Hinata's eyes flashed open, Zabuza was turned around. Hinata slowly got up he turned around, "You should be dead!" Hinata coughed up blood, "Earlier you said that a real shinobi matters on how many people you've killed or if you can learn all the jutsus of the world." Zabuza stood silently waiting for her to finish. Hinata smiled, " Not even close, it's a person who stands firm and endures no matter what. It's does not matter if you know 1 or a million jutsus." Zabuza crossed his arms, "I guess it's a difference in thoughts of what makes a true shinobi." Hinata leaned against the tree, "A shinobi only needs is the spirits and guts to never give up!" Zabuza eyes went wide, "I loved the person you just killed and I made a promise that I'll fight for him and me till my very last breath." Hinata made hands seals, "I never go back on my word because that is my nindo my way of the ninja!" Hinata hands glowed violet she ran towards him punching him in the gut and soon went faster and faster. Soon she stopped as she stepped back and saw Haku come and take his body away dead or alive she didn't care.

She dragged herself towards Naruto, his face clean while his body was covered in blood. "Naruto wake up." Her voice full of desperation, "Naruto wake up!" her hands glowed violet as she healed his cuts, his seal was fading. "No!" Using her last of her chakra she stopped his internal bleeding. "Naruto!" She brushed her tears as her vision blurred, "I love you." She laid her head on his chest, a faint beating was getting slower. She saw Sakura come foreword her hands glowing green a lot of the genins had their head turned away. "At least we'll die together." Someone grasped her hand and saw Naruto smiling he squeezed and her world went black.

* * *

**AN: That's it the story is over...hahah just kidding it's my fav chapter so far. I had writer's block and all of a sudden this popped into my head and I wrote it. So I hope you like it. I asking for 17 reviews. If you don't then I'll wait till I get 17.**

**Well till next time.**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	7. Lies and a Kiss

**AN: Sorry for the very long wait. I really wanted to post this up but I could't because my computer has been done...(my brother was downloading music and it crashed). But now the computer is up and running, so am I! So far I only have 1 vote for who get's the cursed seal. Here are the people you can chose from.**

**Sasuke-1**

**Hinata-0**

**Naruto-0**

**Sakura-0 **

**So anyway if you want someone else to get it then you have to vote. So here is the next Chapter. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Lies and a Kiss_

Slowly opening my eyes I looked around to see my ninja gear folded and clean. Looking down I only had my dark orange pants on. My ribs were wrapped tightly slowly sitting up I cringed as felt my ribs. They seemed to be okay at least enough to fight if Zabuza comes back. _Hinata! _Scrambling up I lean against the wall as I open the door and see I'm in a hallway. Closing my eyes look for her chakra presence, a small but faint one is two rooms down. Slowly making my way I heard a scream and turn to see Sakura and Ino shocked on the floor what seems to be the meal me and Hinata were suppose to eat. Ignoring them I turn to make my way to Hinata's room. Stopping in front of the door took a deep breath, all I was hoping is that she is alright. Opening the door the first thing that my eyes traveled to was Hinata. Sitting down beside her waited not listening to voices behind me closed my eyes.

_Ow, Ow, OW!! _My eyes snapped awake turning my head saw Naruto sleeping beside me. "Naruto?" She watched Naruto's eyes snap awake. He blinked a couple of times before smiling, "You're alright!" Naruto hugged her tightly causing her to cringe, "Naruto I'm still injured." Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto jump back like he touched fire. "Sorry Hinata." Shrugging her shoulders she got up. Her knees felt like they were going to collapse any moment. Suddenly she felt Naruto take her hand,put her arm over him and let her lean on him. Making their way down the hallway Naruto sighed, " I knew you would wake up. Because today's my birthday and you never sleep in on my birthday." Hinata giggled, " Yeah, you just want to know your gift." Soon they made their way to the living room and heard some gasps."It's only been 1 day and you both are up?" Hinata looked to see TenTen eyes wide.

"Come on! You guys think way too little of us!" Groaning Hinata ignored Naruto's yells, "Seriously Naruto your voice can match Lee and Gai!" Looking up to see Lee and Gai grinning Hinata groaned once again, "No, I'm a normal and I will never screaming on top of my lungs to my sensi maybe, when he is late." She turned to Naruto, "Yes Naruto I know he's late all the time." Hinata turned to Maya, "Can you grab my bag for me?" She watched as Maya looked at her oddly, "Sorry Maya I really can't move right now." She watched the girl smile and get up. "Sasuke? What happened after we got knocked out?" Sasuke sighed, "Sakura was probably the only reason you're alive. Naruto had his internal bleeding stopped by you but you were still bleeding. Sakura put some much chakra into your healing I carried her back here." Hinata looked at Sakura who was smiling, "I was out only for a bit and now I'm fine." Hinata looked at Neji, "So you seem somewhat glad I'm alright I didn't think you cared about me." She watched Neji look away.

"Everyone was worried about you and Naruto." Looking at Ino who looked close to tears, "You two seemed so sure of yourself that when you got up and fought we thought the battle was over." Hinata smiled, "What I said was true all of it. The only reason I fought was because Naruto always was the person who told me I could do better. I also promised him something." Hinata looked at Naruto who eyes filled with sadness, "I told you I never go back on my word." She watched Naruto grin, sighing she knew his mask was back in place also happy never sad. Looking up to see Maya handing her bag grabbing it she thanked Maya. Opening it the first thing she saw was her sword putting it beside her buried her hand in till her hand grasped a box. Pulling it out she saw it was infact the gift.

Tossing it to Naruto she smiled, "Happy Birthday Naruto." She watched Naruto look at it and held it. "Thanks for not forgetting." Hinata shrugged and watched everyone lean closer, "Hey Naruto why don't you open it later?" She watched Naruto look at everyone esle and grin, "That would be smart wouldn't it?"Hinata saw Shikamaru looking at Naruto, "Hey Naruto isn't today the day where the nine-tails was killed by 4th Hokage?" Hinata watched Naruto grin fade Hinata knew what he was thinking about.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Are you telling me the 4th Hokage is my Dad?" Hinata watched Naruto look at Tsunade with anger and sadness. She had come because Tsunade thought if Naruto's anger got out of control she could calm him down. "So he died putting this stupid demon in me?" Hinata felt tears travel down her face, "So all my life I lived like an outcast because of my dad?" Hinata watched Tsunade sigh, "Naruto, I wish the assholes will one day respect you." Hinata felt anger boil over her, "No, Everyday even now the Naruto is ANBU Capitan and he is still treated like an demon!" She didn't care that Tsunade was red in the face, "I sick of seeing the person I love laughing instead of crying and always infront of everyone put's his mask on!" Hinata heard Naruto trying to calm her, "The least this village could do for him is at least give him some amount of respect and that he dosen't have to be Hokage to have it the respect he's been deprived of all his life!" Suddenly she felt arms grab around her waist, "Thank you." Those two words from her crush was enough, to make her stop. Feeling the tears on her back from her crush reminded her of the day Sakura left. "I'll always be there Naruto."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Um, Yeah it's the same day." Hinata looked Naruto and saw him look as sad as the time he was told the news that his father was the same person who had sealed the 9-tails into him. "Didn't you say something about your father being the 4th?" Hinata looked to Shikamaru with both eyes open but full of curiosity. "Yeah I found out when I was going to some old house." Hinata watched everyone lean closer, "I was fooling around and in the front of the house it said the 4th Hokage's name. I got in and saw that there was a journal in his room. Opening it to the last page he said it would be his last entry and that he was going to save the village and put the 9-tails in his son." Hinata looked at him and glad Naruto could act really well. "I didn't tell anyone that I knew of the 9-tails or my who my Father's was." Looking straight at their sensi he smiled, "You were his student right? You, Rin and Obito it said that you were always on time until." Hinata cringed at thought of Naruto not finishing, "So what happened to the journal?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi his eyes hopeful, "If you are wondering if it still in one piece it's not. I burned it after reading it." Shrugging his shoulders got up, "Naruto telling someone's past without letting the person explain is rude." Naruto turned to see Hinata get up, "You should know that well, Naruto." Walking past him her long hair brush his face as she went back to her room. "Sorry Kakashi-sensi but explaining right now might not be the best time." Turning to Tanzu, "Sorry about not protecting you well enough, Hinata did what she thought was right." He watched the old man smile, "It's alright the wolf left after everyone esle was out of their water chambers." Naruto grabbed Hinata stuff and nodded to everyone else and made his way to Hinata's room.

Knocking on it, knowing full well what Hinata was going to do. "Hinata you should train right now." Opening the door Naruto saw Hinata strapping on her sword. "Hinata you're still hurt you should rest." Dropping Hinata's bag saw Hinata toss him his gift. "Open it." Naruto looked as the Hinata stood there her arms crossed. Slowly opening the box he saw a golden necklace the symbol was a fox. In the back it said, _I never go back on my word because that is my ninja way. _Naruto looked at Hinata who had in her hand the same necklace but silver. "I think I'm not the only one who needs to be reminded of my nindo." Naruto smiled, "Thanks Hinata." Naruto watched Hinata step closer her eyes scanning his face, "I don't get it Naruto. Why is it always like this? Why can't we tell them?" Naruto watched Hinata who seemed close to tears, "You lied to Kakashi he told us his past not from some made up journal!"

Naruto cringed as her voice got higher, "I thought that we agreed we wouldn't let any information slip but this will be reported to the Hokage and what are we going to say to him?" Naruto watched Hinata unbraid her hair and twirled it between her fingers. "Seriously Naruto. Think before you do anything." Naruto smiled, "Sorry Hinata I will I promise."

Hinata watched Naruto step closer leaning her head up let Naruto's lip touch hers. Hooking her arms over his shoulders held onto the kiss. Oh, how long has it been since they kissed. Ever since the mission started they had only cared about that. Pulling back let her lungs breath air, "Naruto thank you that's just what I needed."Taking off her gloves and shoes sat down beside Naruto against the wall. Letting her head rest on Naruto closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN: I have to say this is a bad chapter and the kiss was okay but it's something I wanted to write but can't really explain well. Anyway please read my past which is based on Sakura and has been on my computer for awhile and I decided it would be good if I put it on. I promise I'll still write just added another story to the list.**

**Well I'll try and get the next chapter soon.**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	8. Training,sort of

**AN: Thanks to Xela Cir...this chapter for you, because you drop everything to read this story or any update I have. So the last chapter was more of filler and not much action. (Only between Hinata and Naruto) lol, but not much so here is the next chapter. Please vote for the poll on who get's the cursed seal. Please cast your vote in your review. Yes you can vote more then 1 but the max is 10. (I want it to be fair so no more than 10 votes a person). **

**So here are the standings so far for the vote on who get's the cursed seal.**

**Sasuke- 1**

**Sakura-1 **

**Hinata-1**

**Naruto- 0 (Lol, to think this guy has his own series xD ) **

**Well **

**Enjoy!!**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7_

_Training, sort of..._

"Come on!" Hinata cringed at Naruto screams through the forest. Team 7,8,10 and Team Gai thought it would be smart if they did some training. "Naruto! Shut up!" Hitting her crush on the head laughed at Naruto rubbing his head. "Naruto you can take more than that!" She looked at Sakura who was smirking, "Naruto I hit harder than Hinata would you like me to knock some sense into you?" Hinata laughed as Naruto walked faster, "Sakura what do you think we'll be doing for training?" Hinata watched Sakura shrug, "It can't be anything me, you,Naruto and Sasuke can't handle." Nodding to Sakura's words, "Has Naruto been training Sasuke hard enough?" Hinata laughed as she saw Sakura grin, "Sasuke says everytime they spar together Naruto always is kicking his butt."

"Since when does Sasuke talk to you?" Hinata looked at her pink haired friend and saw a blush graced her cheeks, "We were just talking about training and he asked about mine and he talked back." Hinata sighed, "Young love. Is it not cute." Hinata turned to see her friend crossing her arms, "10 seconds Hinata." Grinning she set off running past, her sensi and everyone. "You're dead Hinata!" I laughed until I heard pounding footsteps behind me, putting chakra at the bottom of my feet. I ran faster, seeing a tree ran up not caring if Sakura could follow me or not. "Yo, Hinata!" Stopping turned to see Sakura grab her neck. She looked pissed, "Next time you say anything Hinata you're dead." Smiling she watched Sakura walk down.

Looking to see where the voice came from saw her sensi smiling, "You can tree climb?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "Can't everyone?" She watched her sensi look at her oddly, "Gai said he haven't even taught his team that skill yet." She shrugged her shoulders, "Are you telling me there is something that my cousin can't and I can?" She watched as her sensi nod, "Wow, this feels cool, different. This probably how Neji feels all the time with me." Getting up she sprinted up the tree, not caring to Naruto shouts. Climbing higher and higher soon she stopped when she reached the top, looking out she saw a trees that was much taller jumping she reached the tallest tree she could see. Taking a deep breath heard 3 people come from behind her. "Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto what are you guys doing?" She turned to see Sasuke 'hn' pointed to Sakura and Naruto. "Seriously you just ran off and Kakashi-sensi, and Asuma, Gai and Kurenai are all worried." Hinata looked at Sakura who was smiling and pissed at the same time. "Come on! I got you guys out of tree climbing!" Hinata looked at Naruto who was grinning, "Yeah Sasuke is so happy you bailed him out." Hinata watched Sasuke 'hn'. "Sasuke are the only words you know 'hn' and dobe?" She laughed and jumped off the tree letting gravity take over her she watch branches pass her faster and faster. Letting her hands fill with chakra, spinned as she got faster she could feel a air current around her. The ground was coming closer praying it would work she took out her sword she let it glower light purple and the winds went under her and she started to slow down getting on the ground the chakra winds disappeared.

"Hinata that was awesome!" She looked to see Naruto hanging upside down. Wait, the tree he was on was easily 10 - 15 meters up! She looked up to see Naruto had clones holding onto each other's ankles. "Hinata how did you that?" She looked to see Maya who face was completely shocked, "Ino was screaming but none of the jonins made a move." 'hn' Hinata saw Sasuke walk down from the tree Sakura behind him, "Cool move! Can you show me that?" She cringed, "Sorry Sakura but I can't." Shrugged her shoulders, "Kakashi sensi does our team have to train?" She watched Kakashi nod, "How a team spar?" She looked as Sasuke smirked, "How about we make it harder?" She watched Sakura grin, "Yeah water walking. The whole battle has to be while we are water walking. Loser will have to treat the winners to dinner." Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "We all have money this is just something to get Naruto motivated." Another idea added to the already high anticpated match, "How about guys against girls?" Hinata watched Sakura grin as she grabbed her black gloves and put them on.

"You girls can't be serious!" Naruto watched Sakura and Hinata getting ready to fight. "Come on Naruto we have been training for 3 months you got to give us at least a little bit of hope." Naruto turned to Sasuke who stopped leaning against a tree. "Come on Naruto let's show them what we've been training these past 3 months." Naruto looked at his sensi, "Are you letting us doing this?" He watched as his teammates held their breath waiting for their sensi,"Why not?" Naruto grinned, "So get ready girls because you are getting to get your asses kicked."

Kurenai sighed, "Okay Team 8, 10 and Team Gai. You all have to finish the tree climbing exercise before you can watch the match." She watched as the genins groaned while Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome." She crossed her arms, "Do you really want to mess with a jonin. When I say you have to do something you do it." Kurenai looked at Kakashi team and smiled as she watched them disappear into the shadows. Sighing she wished she could see the battle but it was best if she stayed to help the genin with their chakra exercises first.

"Hey Hinata you ready to fight?" Naruto as Hinata and Sakura nodded at each other and both got into a fighting stance. Naruto ran across the water but the girls disappeared. Looking at Sasuke his eyes were blood red, they were the only one's who knew his Sharingan was activated, Naruto cringed at the memory.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Come on Teme. You said you wanted to avenge your clan. You can't do that just thinking you will do that just hoping you will get stronger?" Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke clenched his fist, they had been sparring at the Uchiha Mansion for 3 hours. It had not helped that Naruto had been taunting Sasuke for the same amount of time. Blood covered the walls and Naruto but as always his cuts healed. While Sasuke was weak from loss of blood. "Come on Sasuke. If I wanted to I can kill you right now and I'm a genin how do you expect to kill your brother who is much stronger than me?" _

_"I will." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke eyes blood red with two tomoe. "If it kills me I will beat my brother and I will avenge my clan." Naruto lifted on finger of his hand and watched Sasuke's eyes watched it. Smirking he smiled as he watched the tomoe in Sasuke's eyes spin. He watched as Sasuke kneeled over clutching his sides and screaming loudly. "Come on Teme. Face your fears it will make you be able to face everything." _

_Suddenly images flashed in his head. Screams kunais flying "Mom, Dad...No!" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice scream. Soon the the background changed Sasuke's brother was standing infront of Sasuke. "I won't kill you because you are not worth my time." _

_Thrown back by a force Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke tears streamed his face. "Don't ever tell anyone. Okay? This stay's between you and me." Sadly he nodded and Sasuke show him out. Neither of them ever mentioned the that training session again._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Naruto watch out!" Naruto looked to see a large tornado of water coming at him. Cursing moved out of the way as it made a large movement in the water. "Thanks Teme." Naruto watched Sakura made 4 hands seals soon her hands glowed blue, Naruto knew it was irou ninjutsu. "Sasuke watch out for Sakura she is using a medical jutsu." He watched as Sasuke moved out of the way from Hinata's attack, "Why should I care? Medical ninjutsu can only heal not hurt." Naruto shurgged his shoulders, making hands seals concentrated. "Sasuke let's step it up a notch." Silence took over the team, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He smirked at Sakura's shocked faces, "That is more like it."

Hinata cursed, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura looked at her as a grin spread across her face. "Hinata how many times have you heard that you are awesome?" Hinata smirked, "not enough." Raising her fist into the air she screamed, "All right all of you. Get Sasuke and by any means get Naruto bad. " She watched as the copies of her smirked, " Be careful you pain my pain. Make sure to get to Naruto!" Hinata laughed as the Naruto's on the other side gulped scared. "This is a all out war!" The two sides charged.

"Your students are amazing." Kakashi turned to see Asuma and Gai looking at him oddly. "Don't look at me I didn't train either of them at all." Kakashi looked back at the battle that was before them. He heard the genin behind them gasp, _how in the world did they get so strong? _

Sasuke groaned as Sakura charged towards him her hands blue, "Sakura why don't you fight some clones of Naruto?" He watched as Sakura clenched her fist, "I wanted to show I'm not weak anymore!" He watched as Sakura hands changed to green, he watched as Sakura got her hands touched her arms which were covered with cuts. His eyes widened as the cuts got smaller and disappeared. "Medical jutsu? Since when could you do that?" He watched Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "I can do a lot of things that you don't know of Sasuke. The only reason I train and fight is for you." Sasuke was shocked, she was part of his fan club. All she really cared about was being pretty and his girlfriend. He watched as Sakura hands changed blue, her eyes green and determined this wasn't the Sakura who went crazy for him. This Sakura was the on wanted to prove to him she was strong. Suddenly his eyes changed he could see each muscle in Sakura's arm move. _What the hell! _Moving he watched as her hand missed his arm. "Sakura?" He watched Sakura look at him, "Thank-you." Knocking her out,stopped her body from getting into the water. Carrying her bridal style got off the water and set her down. A tear slipped and landed his cheek, _why does she tries so hard? _He hated it because she wanted to stand out and show she didn't have to be a fan girl to be his girl. Now he was actually watching her.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto saw Sasuke knock out Sakura. Coming off the water dispelled his clones and soon Hinata followed. Coming close to the pair saw Sasuke wiping away tears, "You two this stays between us okay?" Naruto looked at Hinata who looked Sakura and back at Sasuke, "It will Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" The team cringed at Ino's loud voice.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is not much battle and a little bit of Sasuke and Sakura (for those fans... STAND UP!!!!) Lol! Sorry I know Sasuke is very OCC in this chapter but he had to be this helps the story for later. So for those people who read my past I've decided that this should go first. So update will be a bit slower than this one (especially when I go back to school from winter break). So anyway Happy NEW YEAR!!! Hahaha this is my first update in the year 2008!!! **

**I want to thank all the reviews and people who just check my story and don't review (I have 4,056 view and 24 reviews). So anyway till next update...see ya,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	9. Mysteries, and feelings

**AN: So hope all of you like the last chapter. I personally thought it was okay. Now my favourite part in this saga is coming up...hehehe (THE FIGHT!) Also Team 7's past will show in this chapter (More Sasuke and Sakura). So bear with me this chapter will be longer then the others. But I think you will enjoy it. **

**Well Enjoy, **

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 8_

_Mysteries, and feelings_

It had been 1 day since the spar had happened between Team 7. Everyone looked at them oddly no one said anything, even Shino didn't sit near them. For some odd reason they were all afraid, _of them. _Inari had been quiet those he watched the team with a scowl on his face. Sitting quietly the only sound was sips of water or an occasional cough. The silence was so thick that it seemed that you could cut it with a knife.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Hinata listened as Naruto calmly spoke. "Naruto, as your sensi I really shouldn't let you genin handle the battle as proof from before." I let my shoulders slump, _we could have beat him if it wasn't for them in the way._Sighing I poured some more tea into my cup and listened as only one drop fell into my cup. "It's seems more tea has to be boiled." My eyes looked at the Inari who was currently getting up to help his mother, "Inari, how about you stay here?" I watched at the 8-year-olds burned with anger, "No it's okay mother I want to help you." I watched as Inari's mother brought her finger to the young boy's lips,"Please Inari. You have barely spoken to any of the genin." I watched the boy sigh as he sat down beside Sakura but across from me.

"It won't work. Whatever stupid plan you have Gato will still kill you." I looked at the boy his eyes full of anger my eyes traveled to the picture behind him. What struck me as odd was that the upper left corner was teared off. Only leaving Inari, his mom, and Tanzu. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" I looked at Hinata who eyes were full of anger. "I don't have anything to say Inari. That's your name right?" I watched as the boy clenched his fist till his knuckles were sticking out and white. "All heroes die." I didn't flinch at the boy's attempt to scare me. "I know heroes die. I'm not going to lie to myself and say they don't. Let me tell you something. Do you know what it's like to see your friend lieing in his or her own pool of blood? Do you know what's it like to look into their eyes and see nothing but darkness and only remenber the light that use to shine in their eyes? Do-." He stopped as he heard Hinata push back her chair, "Naruto stop it." It was not a request but a demand. "Stop it. You are not the only one." He watched as Hinata turned and walked up the stairs. Sighing he got up, "I'm going to bed." Bowing to the people in the room I walked down the hallway and opened the door and quietly closed it behind me_. Sometimes I wonder...why me? _

Turning in my sleep I cursed as images ran through my head. I hated seeing a past that I had no clue why it was haunting me.

-FLASHBACK-

_I ran through the many corridors...I was looking for something, someone. I opened a door not seeing what I was looking for I slammed the door. "I made it this far I can't give up!" My pink hair flying behind me I went up the stairs and continued my search. "Please Hana! Come out please! Why are you hiding?" I opened the door and stopped a lady in a white kimono that was covered in Edelweiss petals. The petals made the kimono shine silver. The lady's long white bangs covered her face so I couldn't see her. "Sakura I have been waiting for a long time to meet you." Her hand creeped out of her kimono her long white finger nails shined from the light behind that came through the window. "So long I have waited Sakura Hanako."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

My body was covered in sweat my lungs heaved to get more air. My heart was racing a million miles per minute. "Hey Sakura are you okay?" I looked to see Hinata sitting cross-legged and leaning againest the wall. Her lavender eyes showed concern and curiosity. "It that dream isn't it?" I cursed I hated how easily Hinata could read me, "I don't know Hinata everytime since the genjutsu you put on me I haven't been the same." I shuddered at the remembrance of Utakata, the genjutsu was ranked A. It could make even the strongest ninja go crazy, Hinata said she wanted to see if I was strong enough to do the training. All I remember was screaming and me as a kid running down corridors. I was maybe 8 or 9? How come I couldn't remember? "Hey Sakura come on let's get up it 5 am." I sighed as I quietly got past the other kunoichi and Team 8 sensi. Grabbing my bag I went into the washroom to change, _I wonder what happened after I got knocked out by Sasuke_. A blush graced my cheeks as I swore and turned on the tap and washed my face_. Get him out of your mind. You want to be a great medical nin, just like Tsunade the sannin_. An image of Sasuke flashed, without a shirt_**. Sure Loser tell yourself that**_!!

_I thought you left after the Utakata genjutsu, the only benfit that I went through that._

**_You can't get rid of me. Cha!! Why? I've been with you since your birth. Also I can be a help...with your lost memories._**

_Why would they be lost? Anyway I have to figure this by facts not my inner self telling me facts that could be bullshit! Leave me alone bitch!_

**_Smooth you just called yourself a bitch. HAHA!! Fine I'm going to just watch you. Call me when you are in dire need._**

_Thank God._

"Sakura? What are you doing?" I turned to see Sasuke who looked like he had been awake for a while. I smiled, "Oh I was going to go train with Hinata. Are you training with Naruto now?" I watched as the boy slowly nodded, "If you are training and so is Hinata do you want to join us?" I looked at Sasuke his onyx eyes seemed not like before not as cold. _Why is he really talking to me? He never did before. _"So? Is that okay?" I nodded and looked at my feet and felt my cheeks heat up, "Yeah Sasuke. That would be okay." I watched as he turned, "Thank you." I let my word silently whisper. _How come no matter how hard I try I still falling to pieces right in front of you? _

"Hinata you didn't wake up just for training did you?" I looked at my partner who was shaking her head, "They are strong Naruto. This will help without everyone here last time we couldn't fight properly we didn't want to hurt them." I groaned, "Today one of Tanzu helpers will be killed. Probably by Haku so we strike then." I looked at Hinata, "We are going out right?" I watched as the girl rolled her eyes, "Of course but it this the right time to ask?" Naruto laughed and kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. _Silence before the storm. _

"What?" Hinata sighed as she looked at Sakura and Sasuke's face. "We are going to stop Haku from killing one of the villagers and kill him and Zabazu." She looked at Naruto who was currently sharpening his sword. "Why us?" Sasuke looked at me with curiosity, "Because Sasuke we are a Assassination team." I watched Sakura look at me oddly, "I thought we were in teams to do a little bit of Recon, combat, and interrogation if needed." I silently shook my head, "Once you are a ninja you are a tool to the village. That's the way it goes. That the reason every time a group of genin are put into teams it because a war is coming." I sighed, "I hate to lie but we have a deadly team. A Uchiha, myself, Naruto who is the son of the 4th Hokage and you." I pointed to Sakura who looked sad, "I have nothing to lose none of us do." I smiled, "Team Gai is also and assassination team but the reason they are not offical is because the village believes their talent's lack, only Neji they believe is good. Which is why they have not taken the Chunnin exams yet. There is no 'I' in team." I watched Sasuke look more confused, "Team 8 is a reconnaissance which looks for evidence and other things. While Team 10 is a interrogation team, they are good together because their father worked together ever since becoming genin." I looked at Sasuke and Sakura, "Do you want to do this?" I watched as they nodded determination were in their eyes. "Let's go." We dissapear into the shadows.

Taking out a thin needle I smiled as took aim, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked to see the genins from earlier, the blond boy and pale eyed girl seem to be fine. "I'm glad you are alright." I aimed my needle at them, "Small problem with doing that. We have a Uchiha on our team." I saw the dark haired boy come out from the shadows beside him was pink haird girl. Putting my hand to the walkie talkie I told my teacher where I would be. "Good let the fight begin." I ran towards the brigde, and was slow so the genins could keep up.

Haku stopped on the brigde, Zabuza was there his sword strapped off and leaning on it. "I didn't know you would be okay by now. I give you credit, I hope we don't have to kill you because you talents are being wasted on killing a brigde bulider. Also the person who is paying is probably going to stab you in the back later." I smirked as Zabuza eyes filled with anger, "Uzumaki Naruto all I want is the sword and the life of the brigde bulider." I shook my head, "I'll fight for my sword and this country. I never go back on my word because that is my way of the ninja." Soon the mist covered the brigde, I saw Sakura and Hinata make their way to Zabuza soon dissapeared into the mist. _Don't get yourself killed._

"Goukakyuu no Justu!" I breathed out a large fireball. _Shit, the mirror's are not melting. _Opening my eyes I let my blood red eyes wait for Haku. I attached chakra strings to Naruto so if he threw the needles Naruto would move the same as me. With my Sharigan it would be easy to tell where Haku is_. Sakura, I hope you are alright_. Haku threw needles from all directions and he mentally cursed as he got his thoughts back to the battle.

I let my hand glow blue and saw Zabuza run closer. I spinted towards him and slid under him hitting both of his calfs. I heard him hit the floor, "Well it seems you are only a medical nin. I kill you first." I saw Zabuza get up I smirked, "Like you'll win." I watched as Hinata got into a Jyuuken stance, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" I jumped back as Hinata spinned her body, the chakre edmitting made a dome that was blue like her chakra. A 1 metre deep hole surrounded Hinata as she slowed down, I looked at Zabuza who looked really mad. His bandages that covered his mouth were ripped off. "Well it seems that you girls are better then I give you credit for." I pumped more chakra into my hands, _let the fun begin. _Me and Hinata charged.

"I can't keep up anymore." I screamed as I tried to get out of the way from all the needles. "My eyes are fast, but my body can't keep up with my eyes." I saw Naruto trying to stand up, "It's over for you." I looked as Haku was going to throw needles, spinting I grabbed Naruto pain shot up my arm. I cringed and knew that if we took anymore hits we wouldn't make it. "I'm not giving up!" My eyes scanned the mirrors I looked above and saw Haku preparing to throw. I saw Naruto had not seen Haku, covering Naruto I took the needles. Pain ripped through me as I yelled, "Why did you do that Sasuke?" I heard Naruto ask me his voice getting fainter and fainter. "I don't know dobe, my body reacted on it's own. Kill my brother for me." I coughed and my world went dark.

"No! Sasuke!" I shook him trying to get him awake. _No, I let it happen again. I trained till I thought he would be able to beat Haku. I got in the way, I always get in the way. _Anger took over me, I saw Sasuke's dead form and I clenched my fist. "NO!"

**_SO KIT YOU WANT MY POWER?_**

_I'm going to kill Haku._

Red Chakra took over me as I stood up my eyes I knew were blood slits. I could sense that Haku was scared, not caring I ran towards the mirror. My fist hit the mirror, a crack came soon spreading through the mirror till it cracked. "I'll kill you." The mirrors exploded.

I heard an explosion but I couldn't see Naruto or Sasuke, _this stupid mist! _"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" I screamed as I started to close Zabuza tenketsu. Finally closing all of his tenketsu's I nodded to Sakura who let her fist glow blue putting her hand on his neck forced in to close. I took the sword Zabuza that he had left, "It was a wrong choice not to fight with your sword." I shook my head and grabbed my own swords and stabbed his heart. "It's over." I looked to Sakura as she watch the mist dissapear. I soon saw Naruto his hand held Haku's hunter nin mask. I nodded and knew Haku was dead. I looked for Sasuke but I could not see him. I looked at Naruto who had tears streaming down his face shaking his head I felt tears come to my eyes. "Sasuke!"

Sakura screamed his name. "You guys are joking he's alive!" I watched Hinata run past Naruto to Sasuke who was currently on the floor. I looked at Naruto who had tears streaming down his face. "Naruto it's not over till it's over." I ran past Naruto and kneeled beside Sasuke. Checking his vitals signs I noticed something, "He's alive. He is coming out of his death state." I smiled as I watched Sasuke open his eyes and smiled, "Hi Sakura." I laughed, "Glad you are awake, Sasuke."

"They are going to kill us." I laughed as Sasuke talked bitterly, "No, I'm wrong Kakashi is going to kill us." I laughed harder and saw Sasuke cringe, "It's okay Sakura when you laugh you body moves too." I blushed and nodded, "WHAT HAPPENED?" I saw Ino who was running towards us. Pushing me, I tried to get my balence but fell, _stupid sword. _My mind was screaming at me to sleep, but I couldn't not with Sasuke still hurt. "Hey Ino! Are you stupid she was just helping me stand." I felt someone grab my arm turning my head saw Sasuke. "Are you okay?" I smiled, "I'm not that weak." Putting his arm over my shoulders passed Ino who was shocked. Smirking I looked at Sasuke, "You just helped making my day." I watched Sasuke smile a real smile, "You're welcome."

"The mission is finished, almost." I looked at Sasuke who was currently trying to get up. "You are acting stupid. Always think you can get up right after getting injured." I let my hands glow green as I healed Sasuke body, "Hey Sakura." I saw Sasuke look away, "Thanks you." I smiled as I healed the rest of his injuries.

"Did you finish the mission?" I looked at Naruto his body hidden in the shadows, "Yes Gato is dead and Haku and Zabuza have been buried." I smiled and motion Naruto closer as I kissed him full on the lips. Pulling back I sighed, "It's only going to get harder from now on." I watched my boyfriend sigh, "I know." Getting up I left the room and went into mine and Sakura's room.

"Hey Hinata." I sat down beside Sakura who was sliently looking out the window. I looked at Sakura and hugged, her eyes went wide but soon filled with tears. Turning towards me she cried and held the tears she had been holding in earlier. I knew she had her mask on I knew she needed somone to hug her. "He could have died." I saw Sakura wipe away her tears, "I'm never going to let him get hurt again." I nodded and smiled, "I know."

* * *

**AN: I finished the longest chapter in the story so far. I hope you liked it, I showed a bit of Sakura's past. Not much of Sasuke. Sorry about that but you see a bit that Sasuke does care about her, he can't stop thinking about her ever since the team spar. Also you can tell she sees that she still falls to pieces around Sasuke when she told herself she wouldn't. Also her past is a bit confusing but you will understand later. So I'll show you a bit more of her past in the next couple of chapters. Sakura will be strong and not some weak girl who a lot of people make her to be.**

**Well hope you like it.**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	10. Past, and Team Leaf

**AN: So I was told that I have a little trouble sticking to POV so I'll try and make it easier. My sister read this story and gave me some pointers so this chapter should be better. I sorry that I kept changing POV's that not good if you don't get what's going on. I will now put who POV it is until I get better at showing. I glad it seems that my grammer (and lol, my spelling). seem to be getting better. So about the poll for who get's the cursed seal...I have to stop it. I decided that it would screw up the story...hehehe. Sorry and thanks for who did vote. So I have to say that this chapter a lot will happen. So enjoy.**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

* * *

**_Chapter 9_

_Past, Team Leaf_

_(Hinata POV)_

"I don't think we can do this Naruto." I looked at Naruto who was currently writing in a notebook. I sighed as I looked around the empty room. "Come on Naruto. They won't believe us!" I looked at my boyfriend who was not listening to me, "Come Hinata, if we show them proof." I groaned, _so he is listening to me._ "Naruto our proof is not really strong you know. " I watched Naruto go into his bag and take out a photo album. "You took that with you?" I watched Naruto look away, "Sometimes it's easier to look at happy times. Keeps you sane, you don't feel like killing everyone around you then yourself." I shook my head, "But this time around this is different. Sakura is having dreams of thing in our time she never had." I shook my head, "Pictures of them older might, I mean might get them to believe you." I shook my head, Naruto had woke her up at 4 am telling her about the idea. She shook my head at the memory.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hinata...Hinata!" I groaned at I opened my eyes to see Naruto's face 2 inches away from mine. My face flamed, "Naruto you're in the girls room. If Sakura or Ino sees you I won't have a boyfriend anymore." I watched him grin, "I came up with a great plan on how to beat the mission!" I smiled as I moved over and sat up and let Naruto sit beside me. "So I had hard time thinking about how we are going to finish the mission with just us to two. So I came up with this idea of a team." I looked at Naruto, "You know there is only me and you that knows what's going to happen right?" I watched Naruto look at me once again, "What people do you know would trust what we say?" I thought for a moment, "If you are thinking of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai they will with proof." I watched my boyfriend smirk, "I have proof." I hugged Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing in our room?" I saw Sakura who still looked half asleep. "Naruto why are you here?" Sakura's voice got a little louder. "Sakura, he came to see me just go back to sleep." I watched my pink haired teammate go back to sleep, I turned to see Naruto smiling, "I hope she didn't hear anything." I punch Naruto in the arm, "Go back to sleep. Next time you want to talk to me about the mission keep it somewhere private." _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I got up slowly as I opened the door, _this is going to a headache of a day. _I went to the kitchen and saw Inari who was currently talking to Kakashi, who for once was not reading his book. I smiled as I watch Inari's face light up at the things Kakashi was telling him. I saw the rest of the jonin's talking about genin's days, not really noticing me passing by. I shook my head and saw Team 10, 8 and Team Gai talking, 'Hey guys you want to finish the tree climbing training?" I saw genin's everyone turn their heads, "If you do I'll teach you something you new." I watched as Neji stood up, "I can't be that good if you can do it." I smirked, "Oh Neji, sorry who could tree climbing before you?" I watched Neji face turn 3 shades darker. "So I see you guys want to finish it come on!" I saw Shikamaru not making move to stand up, "Come Shikamaru. I know you hate troublesome but I think this will need your smart brain." I smiled as Shikamaru stood up and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, "What about them?" I smiled, "I'm sure I'll make them do some training." I looked at Sakura who was frowning, "This is a break and we are training?" I shrugged, "The life of a shinobi." I watched Naruto come into the room with his bag and mine. I smiled at Naruto, "Thanks Naruto."

"So why did you really call us out here." I saw Shikamaru ask as we sat down. "We have somethings to tell you." I saw everyone look at me and Naruto oddly. "We ask you that no matter what we tell you that it won't leave this area or be told to anyone without us there." I watched everyone nod, "Okay, so this might sound crazy but we are from the future." Silence took around the teens so Kiba laughed, "That's crazy!" I sighed, "Do I or Naruto look like the kind of person who would joke?" I saw Sasuke look at us oddly, "So when you were training us what level was it at?" Naruto took out a photo album, "It was jonin or ANBU." I watched Sasuke's face pale, "That's really high up there." I looked at Sakura, "I trained you as a medical nin. Your chakra control is ANBU level hands down." I looked at the rest of them, " We have proof but you guys might not like it." I watched Shikamaru sigh, "What's the proof?" I opened the photo album, flipping through some pages stopped everyone leaned closer. "This was the picture taken at Neji's and TenTen's wedding." I smirked as Neji's and TenTen's face turned shades red.

"You two got married?" I looked at Kiba, "Shut up Kiba you did too." I flipped the page and his face paled, "Who is she?" I grinned, "I can't tell you." I saw Kiba smiled, "Okay, so I believe you." I looked at everyone else, "Everyone here got married except me, Naruto, Choji, and Maya." I watched Maya look at Choji then blush, "How come I didn't marry?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I will never know." _I won't tell her, she would probably kill herself if I told her._ I turned another couple of pages, "Me, Naruto, Neji, and TenTen were ANBU captians." I smiled, "All of us became ANBU and Naruto was going to be Hokage in 4 months." I watched everyone look at Naruto, " I need you guys to believe us." I looked at Sasuke, "Even if some of us can change the meaning of this mission." I sighed, "Sasuke, I need one thing from you." I watched as he nodded, "I need you to say that you won't leave this village or betray." I held my breath waiting as I watched Sasuke eyes change red, "How dare you! You think I would betray the village?" I sighed as I looked at Naruto who stood up.

_(Naruto POV)_

"Shut up Teme." I let the words fill the dead panned silence, "Earlier you heard me talking to Inari about how death really is. I only know because of you." I looked to Hinata who seemed close to tears, "You caused a lot of shit for me and Hinata so her question is a logical one." I faked a smile, "I guess when you have nothing then for a moment in your life you have someone special it hurts to lose them because you only had them for not as long as you wanted too." I sighed, "Don't talk like that to Sasuke!" I looked at Sakura who stood up her hands held a dangerous amont of chakra, "Sasuke is loyal he would never turn his back on the Konoha!" I watched as Sakura looked at her feet her bangs covering her face. "Sakura, he is not the only one." I let the words get past my lips before I could stop myself. She looked up her eyes shocked, "I didn't want to tell you but it looks like I have too." I sighed as I sat down and watched Sakura sit down beside Sasuke her eyes angry.

-FLASHBACK-

_" Naruto! Hinata!" I looked as Tsunade got up from behind her desk, "I have bad news too tell you. It's seems TenTen's and Neji's Team was killed by Team Snake." I looked at Tsunade, "No, That's not true!" I turned to Hinata who was had tears streaking her face, " If-y-o-u ll-l-lie you have a c-hhh-aak-rrra s-spa-r-r-rk in you-r syst-em." She collasped and started to loudly sob not caring that there was ANBU and the concil. "It's not fair!" I screamed as I watched Tsunade started to cry," I know it's not fair but even with the short amount of time that I had known Sakura she was so much like me I viewed her as a daugther!" I looked at Tsunade, "I hate to see you like this Naruto all I beg of you is not to let anger take over you!" I looked at Tsunade, "Too late!" I screamed as I let the 9 Tails chakra make a shield over me as 2 tails formed**, "I'll kill them**_!!!" _I watched as Tsunade stepped back her eyes filled with tears, "I can't hurt you Naruto. I can't hurt my son. " I ignored Tsunade but soon felt arms wrap around my waist, "**LET GO OF ME!!" **I emitted more chakra and heard Hinata scream, "NARUTO STOP!" I turned my head to see Hinata holding me tears streaked her face, "Please you've done enough. Stop it." I watched as my red chakra dispersed away only heard Hinata tears. I sighed,"it's not fair why them. Why not me?" _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I sighed as I watched Sakura look at Sasuke, "So what do you say Sasuke?" I watch Sakura not at all scared at what I just had told everyone. "Sasuke answer me!" I looked at Sakura with a surprised her anger was evident, "Sasuke promise me!" I shook my head I already knew where this was heading, "I promise." I looked at Sasuke who's eyes were red the tomoe's spinning, "I promised I will never turn my back on Konohagakure no Sato." I turned to Hinata who nodded, "How can you believe after what you know his is going to do?" I looked at Kiba and Shino who was silently nodding his head, " The cursed seal which he is going to get during the chunnin exams effected his mind and the person who gave to him took over his body. " I looked at Shikamaru, "Everyone should get a second chance right?" I watched the lazy ass genin nod his head, "No matter how much I hate to say Naruto is right. They didn't have to tell us but they seem to have a plan." I laughed nervously, "We do but I'll let Hinata explain."

(Hinata POV)

I laughed at Naruto's words, "So at the finals of the chunnin exam Orochimaru will attack the village." I watched everyone faces fill with shock, "You mean the third sannin?" I watched everyone's faces mix with anger and shock, "But he may be a missing nin but he would never turn his back on Konoha." I looked at Maya who seemed a bit confused but was trying think logically, "He had no reason to keep face in Konoha not when he was turned down to be the 4th Hokage." I shrugged my shoulders, "He changed to something that no ever exspected." I looked at Maya, "He may be a Sannin but he will go to Sunagakure to plan an attack. He will kill 4th Kazekage and impersonate him. He has no more feelings for Konoha only anger and the lust for revenge." I looked at Neji, "I know you hate that you are under the caged bird seal but I can change that." I watched as Neji's eyes went wide, "All I ask from any of you is to put complete trust in this plan." I watched everyone nod, "Orochimaru will not exspect something,...us." I look at everyone, "We are going to form a team and work on our skill we only have 5 months to master our skills." I smiled at everyone, "You all have never been the type to say no to training."

I looked at Naruto who nodded, "This will be the hardest 5 months training you ever had." I smiled as everyone smirked, "Sasuke and Sakura are pretty high up there but some of you have clan moves so you need to find info and bring it so we can help." I watched as Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino look at each other and nod, "I will put weights on all of you that are different then most even Lee will have trouble with these weights they change levels when you get use to the current level." I look at everyone, "This stays between us and we are going to be called Team Leaf." I smirked at everyone got up, "Hey who said that you guys could leave?" I watched everyone look at me oddly, "We start now." Everyone listen as I explained the what we were going to do.

* * *

**AN: I have a reason for explaining them the mission. It was planned out the whole time I know that I was going to write this. So all of you are probably wondering right now why I told them right??? hahahahaha you will get it later. See ya till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	11. Sakura, first kiss and fireworks!

**AN: Yes I made it to chapter 10!!! I got a review saying it's easier if I label it so I'm sticking to that from now on. So this chapter it's more of a Saku/Sasu chapter. wink So I hope you enjoy it I will get the next chapter up sooner or later. Also You will find out what Sakura's dream is all about (I will finally get to make Sakura stronger!) **

**Well Enjoy,**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

**_Chapter 10_

_Sakura, first kiss and fireworks!_

_(Sakura's POV)_

_I will have to tell someone about my dreams..._

**They will think you are crazy...not like you aren't already!! **

_Shut up! I'm not crazy! _

**-Silence-**

_Hey Inner!_

**-Silence-**

_Anyone home?????_

**Sakura? I think you really need to come into your brain.**

_Ha! Last time I did that you took control over me like I'll ever let that happen again._

**I wish it was just that but there is someone else here.**

_What the fuck???_

**Hello, Sakura.**

_(Hinata POV)_

"Come on Hinata!" I looked at Naruto who was smiling, "There is a festival tonight celebrating the death of Gato!" I heard groaning behind me and smiled as Ino peeled her sweat covered of the table, "Thank's to you two all of us are barely moving! Now you expect us to get up and go to some festival?" I looked at Ino and smiled, "We are going to be staying here for another week because building of the bridge has been on hold." I looked at our sensei's, "We've been training and we all took it a bit too far." I smirked at the memory.

-FLASHBACK-

_"I hate these weights!" I looked at Sasuke screamed as he fell from climbing the tree, "Sasuke, you are just frustrated that Sakura got it faster than you.When the weights are changing levels it means you have to able to adjust to the higher chakra use and be able to stand it. Man, you are weak." I smirked as I watched Sasuke sent me a death glare, "Come on Hinata don't be so tough on him, he is a dobe after all." __I smiled at Naruto's words, "At least he's not a baka." I looked as Neji emerged from the shadows, "So you can do reverse Kaiten?" I watched as Neji face got red, "So, Mr. Destiny is tired." I laughed as Sasuke words, "Come on you two stop bickering." Ino limped over, "Yeah, you two are troublesome." I looked at Shikamaru looking up from his puzzle book his eyes tired, "This is also a troublesome book." I watched Shikamaru closed the book and lean against the tree and close his eyes. Sighing I looked as TenTen limped in Sakura behind her, "So how was training for you guys?" I watched TenTen smirk, "Sakura is really strong and hard." I cringed at TenTen's description, "Sakura how hard were you?" I watched as Sakura got down beside where Ino was sitting and started to heal her, "I just gave her all I had." I shook my head, "Remind never to pair you two up again." _

_"So Lee was it fun to work with Naruto?" I watched at Lee flashed a smile, "His fountain of youth will always flow." I took his words as the training went good. I looked at Shino and Kiba, "You're teammates so it probably was easy match." I watched the pair shake their heads not giving any information. I looked at Choji who had Maya head resting on his shoulder, "You must have given a fun time." I watched Choji's face turn redder by every word I said._

_I shook my head, "Here tomorrow and same pairs until it gets easy then we change." I watched everyone groan as Choji picked up Maya bridal style and Shikamaru open his eyes and helped Ino up. Neji went to TenTen and whisper some words into her ear. Hinata watched as TenTen nodded her checks red._

_"We don't need Romance right now." I looked at Naruto, "At this rate they might be able to catch up to ANBU level maybe." I watched Naruto nod as I silently followed him behind our friends._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Did you check for injuries?" I looked as Kakashi, "No one was that badly injured Sakura healed everyone's minor injuries anyways." I watched Kakashi nod as he went back to his perverted book, "Honestly I can't think why anyone would every read that book." I watched as Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, I sighed as I looked at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke where is Sakura?" I watched as Sasuke opened his eyes, "She is in your guys room." I watched as Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, "Man you guys must have trained them hard." I looked as Asuma and the other jonin looked at their students with interest, "Well they did very good." I turned and went to Sakura and mine room.

_

* * *

_

Here is an explanation on who is talking...

_Hi - _Hinata

**Hi- **Inner Sakura

**Hi- **???? (you will find out before the end of this chapter)

_Hi- _Sakura

Now on to the mind conversation

* * *

_(Sakura's POV)_

**Someone is coming.**

**Great just when you were going to actually tell us something good. CHA!**

_How can you talk to me like this?!_

**It's only works through the people with Hanako seal on them.**

_Who is in the room? _

**Oh, it Hinata! Should we trust her??**

_Hinata is like a sister to me so I think she should know._

_Know what???_

_How can you understand why I'm thinking???_

_This is the same seal me and Naruto talk through. _

_How did you get the Hanako seal??? It's in the book of seals!_

_I've been given it at birth. I just thought it was a birthmark._

_In the shape of a flower????_

_Hinata, my hair is pink I don't think it's odd to get a birthmark the shape of a flower._

**Hello, Hinata-sama.**

_Who is this??_

_Well Sakura this is Saki Hanako._

**Or in other words her Mom.**

_Shut up Inner!_

_You have an inner you and your Mom in your head?_

_Wait! Hold on! Isn't your mom, Sayuri Haruno??_

_I've been just told that I'm adopted...I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth._

_She is also the woman from my dreams and she also has some news for me._

**She also was just told us her story but Sakura can clue you in later.**

_If you trust her then so do I._

_So what's the news?_

**Hinata, you know that Orochimaru had taken kids as test subjects and injected them with the 1st Hokage's DNA?**

_Yeah I know about that._

**I was one of the failures with no abilities of the 1st Hokage so I was taken back to my village. I was the head of the Hanako clan.**

_Wasn't that clan killed 40 years ago?_

**It was but I was the last member my Mom just had given birth to me and died. I was the head and heir of the Hanako clan but the rest of my clan was taken by a fever. Which I later found out that was caused by Orochimaru but at Age 8 I was taken in his wings and he injected the 1st Hokage DNA in me and I got sick. He left me because I was on the brink of death. But when some regular town folk found me they took care of me and I have been living in this village since. **

_Asshole_

_I'm so going to kill him!_

**Get in line!!**

**I already learned that revenge is not the answer but I know that Sakura you have to learn what I have been bless with. **

_What is it?_

**I have in my DNA it contains the 1st Hokage's. Your sister-,**

_Hold it I have a sister?????_

**Her name is Moriko Hanako and she is your twin sister. **

_That is odd and freaky._

**I second that!**

**You will meet her at the chunin exams. But she has the 1st Hokage's ability and I later found out that all my offspring will have the ability. **

**How come she didn't notice this before?**

**The reason is that there was a memory seal put on her when she was 8 because of her pink hair and green eyes she would be known to have also the blood of her father. I had to leave her because Orochimaru was trying to take you and you were too young to do a henge so we left you to some of my closest friends, the Hanrunos. **

_My Dad has pink hair?_

**No, he has blood red hair and jade green eyes. He is known for crafting things such as swords and chakra bending metal.**

_LUCKY!_

**I must go now but when you reach Konoha you will get somethings you train with. It will be in a package at your house. Also a scrolls with some moves of the 1st Hokage, the seal on top of the box will only open with your blood so no one will know the contents. There will be a letter from your sister and father and me explaining the rest of story. **

_Can I get some cool items??_

**If you wish I can get you some items and please take care of my daughter.**

_Will do Hanako-sama!_

_Bye Mom, I'll see you at the chunin exams._

_

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hinata grinning, "I bet Sasuke will love to hear this." I blushed at the thought of Sasuke knowing, "Hinata you have to promise me not to tell him." I watched as Hinata grinned and I felt my checks flame redder. Hinata whistled, "Man you can light up just like me!" I closed my eyes and counted to 10, opening my eyes I saw Hinata had stood up, "Let's get ready to go to the festival." I smiled as I went to the closet and grabbed the kimonos and turned to see Hinata smirking. _Oh shit, I guess this is payback for all the times I've tried to change Hinata. _

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"Come on Dobe seriously why are we going?" I looked as Naruto was fixing his kimono, "Come on Teme. We are late everyone already left and Sakura and Hinata are waiting for us." I groaned as I followed Naruto and stopped in my tracks.

In front of me stood Sakura her kimono hung on her shoulders showing her pale baby soft skin. Her pink hair was gather up into a high ponytail her front part of her hair framed her face enhancing her eyes. The kimono was pale pink the sleeves had hand stitched sakura petals. Her head tossed to the side which made her look even prettier, "Sasuke are you okay?" I felt my face flush, I for once was lost for words. I silently nodded and stepped beside Sakura, "You look great." I watched as Sakura blush, "T-T-hanks Sasuke." I smirked as I opened the door and was Naruto and Hinata way ahead of us smiling I silently followed Sakura not caring to say anything and what made it great is that she didn't say anything either.

"Come on Sasuke!" I looked as Sakura face was flushed with excitement her eyes sparkling as she hugged my arm. "I know you hate doing this stuff but for one night can you just have fun?" I sighed as I took the hook and eyes the plastic ball in the water, dipping the hook into the water got the plastic, smirking I lifted it into the air but the rope broke. Fuming I turned to see Sakura laughing, "It' not hard Sasuke come on!" I gave the man some money and handed her the hook as she took with a fire in her eyes she took a simple dip and grabbed the balloon. lifting it into the air she held it from below and gave back the man the hook.

I shook my head as I watched her open the balloon and she smiled lifting the small plush toy I saw it was a tiny chicken. "The back end kind of reminds me of your hair Sasuke." I smirked, "You better watch what you say Sakura." I watched as Sakura smiled and walked toward the tall oak tree. Silently following her I watched as she stopped and sat on the bench. "What do you think will happen?"

I cringed at her words, "Do you really think we will still betray the village?" I shook my head, "Come on we know what Orochimaru is going to do and we'll stop him I'm sure." I watched as Sakura lifted her sleeve it was the first time I noticed she was crying. "It's not fair why does everything for you have to be hard for you?" I was shocked, "You're crying for me?" I watched as my pink haired teammate nodded, "You're alone and now some takes advantage of that and you crumble." I turned to Sakura, "I'm not alone anymore." I watched as the girl smiled, "The fireworks." I heard her whispered and saw as her face light and knew they were the only fireworks. "Sakura." I watched her turn, "Thank you." Our lips meet she smelled just like her name, sakura. I slowly pulled back as I heard wolf whistles and turned to see everyone smirking.

I heard Sakura giggle, "Let's show what a read kiss is." I smirked as I let her lips touch mine. Time seems to slow down and for once I didn't think about getting stronger all I cared about was the person right in front of me.

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry you had to read the cheesy love part for Sakura and Sasuke my sister wanted this part so I added this chapter. Tell me if you like. I now have to go back to the main reason of this story. Okay let's start Mission: _SAVE KONOHA!!!!_**

**Well yeah...till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	12. A new friend and A new Teammate

**AN: Well I hope all you like the last chapter and all Sasu/Saku shippers liked the ending. I have to now got back to main mission but there are other troubles that arise. I'm also going to introduce and new character (OC) and some more answers will be about the time travel and what happen.**

**Well enjoy!!**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO BE!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

_New Friend and A New Teammate_

_(Hinata POV)_

"It's so great to be going home!" I smiled as I heard Naruto words. "Naruto it's always good to be going home for you." My eyes traveled to my cousin who was currently trying to ignore Lee. "Neji, Don't make fun of Naruto's fountain of youth!" I smirked as Lee turned and flashed a Gai smile. "Lee can you please be quiet?" I laughed at TenTen's pleading, it was really interesting how the team was balance out much like our team. "You think it's funny Hinata at least I don't have an emo on my team."

I smiled at TenTen's words, "That's not true!"I held my breath as I looked at Sakura who eyes were flaming she looked ready to punch TenTen, "Seriously you two quit it." I sighed as I heard Maya try and be the peacemaker in another fight. "There will be no fighting." I looked at Asuma who was currently stopped talking to Kurenai, "Yes Shino, Maya, Kiba don't fight that's an order." I stuck out my tongue at Kiba who looked pissed, "No other sensi is making that rule!" I heard Kiba whine as I moved closer to Naruto who was ahead of everyone.

"You okay?" I looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes and waited for him to reply. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders, I already knew that he was thinking so I didn't push it. I looked back and smiled at the sight.

Kiba was arguing with Shino who wasn't saying anything only Maya was arguing with Kiba telling him to shut up. Kurenai was telling them to stop fighting and trying to pull Kiba and Maya apart. Kakashi was only reading his book while Gai was screaming about finishing their spar when reaching Konoha. Kakashi seeming to partly pay attention but hey you really couldn't tell with him. Shikamaru was reading the book from training his brow knit with concentration Ino was looking over his shoulder pointing at certain things he was nodding. Shikamaru was actually listening to Ino which was a big improvement from earlier plus, Ino wasn't yelling. Choji was eating chips silently he looked thoughtful, Hinata swear she saw Choji's eyes travel to Maya. Lee was for once silent his eyes filled with happiness meaning Sakura probably gave him a compliment. TenTen was twirling a kunai and look at Neji her eyes filled with interest. Sasuke was talking which was a shock in it's self but Sakura seeming to be intently listening.

"Looks like a painted picture doesn't it?" I looked at Naruto who was also looking at the scene behind us. I nodded at his words, "To think of how many hardships happen because of the invasion." I watched Naruto nod, "I think Team Leaf will work but we have to tell them my past." I looked at Naruto who smiled, "I wonder where Tsunade is now." I contemplated Naruto's words, "I think she is enjoying that we are safe and all right."

"You got that right." I heard footsteps stop from behind. For once in my life I was afraid to look up to see the person who could be anyone. "It's okay Hinata-hime it's me." I looked up to see hazel eyes and blond hair, "Don't think I fall for a henge." I got into the Jyuuken stance, "How do I know it's you Tsunade-sama." I saw Shizune come from the shadows along with Jiraiya, "Hinata please stop this is the best." I looked at Jiraiya his eyes truthful looking to Shizune I saw tears at the corner of her eyes, "Tsuande do you have the necklace?" I knew if she had that it was her my eyes traveled to Tsunade who was holding up the 1st Hokage necklace. I smiled but felt tears well up in my eyes, "What are you doing here?" I heard Naruto scream.

"For once I agree with Naruto." I felt my own voice get stronger. "Did you tell us a bunch of lies and made us feel this pain?" I looked at the person who had been my mother for years. "Why?" The word seem to hang into the air silence took over the area. "I wanted to be here as soon as I could but there was something that held us up." I looked at Tsunade tears streaked her cheeks, "I never wanted to hurt you 2 you are Naruto." I looked at Naruto his eyes full of anger, "This is not fair we lost everything and then you come here when we are some what okay? Is this some sick joke?" I watched Naruto clench his fist, "I still see their angry stares. I still see my apartment trashed everytime I leave it!" I made a move to stop Naruto but it was too late. "Do you know what it like to lose everything?" Naruto charged towards them.

_(???? POV)_

I watched the blond haired kid scream, from what I know his name is Naruto. The dark haired girl is calm yet angry, also very thoughtful her name Tsunade-sensi said was Hinata. "I still see their angry stares. I still see my apartment trashed everytime I leave it. I cringed I knew what it's like.

-Flashback-

_I leaned against a wall my chest heaved begging for air. I knew I couldn't not with the village ready to kill me. That was my life, with my purple hair and leaf green eyes and whisker marks on my checks it was hard not to tell it's me. I was a travel nin no one wanted me I have picked up many techniques. Every since Orochimaru had made plans and taken Sasuke Uchiha as the container it had gotten harder to live. People thought that if they killed all nins that had any evil in them they would be able to live._

_"Stupid people." I gasped as I slapped my hand over my own mouth. I saw a shadow lurk on the wall across from me, I left my long fingers grace my pack pocket ready to draw a card. Suddenly a pulling sensation came over me and my world went black. _

_Waking up I looked to see myself in 12 year old body. Shocked I turn to see some lady with blonde hair and hazel eyes her hands glowing green. Soon my world went black._

-End of Flashback-

That is where I meet Shizune and Tsunade-sensi, and Jiraiya the pervert. It grossed me out when he tried to peek when I was with Tsunade but she beat the bloody pulp out of him.

I snapped back to the situation I saw Naruto move to hit Tsunade-sensi. I took out a card and bit my thumb drawing blood. Swiping drew out long sword. Smirking I charged towards Naruto making sure to stop him.

_(Naruto POV)_

I was stopped by a girl her sword tip was pointed at my heart. The girl leaf green eyes and purple hair that reached to her waist. Her long sword was covered in jewels which matched her green eyes which were currently sparkling, "You have a big temper Naruto-san." I flinched at the suffix at the end her voice was sickenly sweet, "It's rude for a lady to know my name and me not to know yours." I watched the girl's eyes fill with interest, "Seems your not as dumb as you look." I smirked, "Looks can be deceiving."

The girl dropped the sword, "The name is Saki Dragan. Please to meet and your girlfriend." I watched her eyes travel to Hinata, "You must be Hinata Hyuga please to meet you." I watched Hinata nod coldly in response, "Same goes here." I heard Hinata say her eyes scanning Saki's chakra system. "Seem you check everyone for chances of being bad correct? Well don't worry Tsunade and Jiraiya they trust me."

I watched Hinata step towards Saki her eyes locked with Saki's everyone was silent holding their breath.

_(Hinata POV)_

_' There is something about her I know I've felt before. Her chakra system is different.'_

My eyes locked with Saki's the girl's leaf green eyes were waiting. The faint whisker marks, _wait whisker marks! _It clicked into my head this girl is a container of a tailed beast.

Sticking out my hand I smirked, "I get why Tsunade couldn't leave makes sense. You want to join our group we are 15 minutes away from Konoha." I watched the girl 3 hand seals and the sword disappeared in a poof in it's place a card holding bearing a picture of the same sword. "Cool trick. So you must be from Dragan clan. Known to be good fortune tellers and dancers." I watched as the girl grin, "If you ask me to tell you a fortune I beat till the next country." I smirked, "Don't comment on my eyes then got it?" Suki shook my hand, "Deal."

"Hey, well it's seems you guys finally trust us." I turned to Jiraiya who had taken out a orange book with complex seal on it. "We also had Saki run a mission for us." Jiraiya took out a ring and tossed it to me, "It's Orochimaru's old ring on of you might like to hold onto it." I looked at the inscription on the top, "It the Void ring." I smirked as I slipped the ring on my finger, "You must be pretty good Saki seeing as you got out of their alive." I watch the Saki shrug, "I also got information on a cursed seal Kabuto seems to have almost found a way to remove it." Saki took out a scroll, "This is the scroll decided to take it while being there seeing that's the only reason why most people stay there we could save a lot of lives with this." I smiled, "I'm like you more and more Saki Dragan." I looked as Konoha gates came into view, "Tsunade thank you." I whispered these words and heard Tsunade stop, "You're welcome." I turned to everyone else who was looking at me and Naruto oddly, "I'll explain later."

_(Saki's POV)_

I looked as the Hokage read the files Tsunade-sensi had given him about me. I felt everyone stare at me. Hinata had explained why I was like this and now I was part of this huge thing but I couldn't tell anyone. Also I had joined Team Leaf, a group of ninja's who are going to stop Orochimaru and save Konoha. They had already started to train which was shocking at what their train is like, one word rough.

It's seems that Tsunade is going to train Sakura who already has a high medical knowledge and put her through 5 months of hard training. Shizune is now teaching me and TenTen poisons which will help with my weapons as of TenTen who from I was talking to her a whiz at weapons she making elemental kind right now. Neji and Hinata are going to train together and make a new style of Jyuuken with using minimal chakra meaning they can fight for a long time with out getting tired. Shikamaru right now is designing a labyrinth for the next chunnin exams, even though they still have to get across by the Hokage. Ino and Maya are training together with tattoos summon which are Hinata said need to have a very strong mind to have. I hear they are still training to get them on, which they might be given in 2 to 4 weeks.

Lee is training to make a new style of Taijutsu which will take much time to go but is to Lee and thing to test his fountain of youth. Choji is trying to make pills which will burn fat into chakra and won't kill him for now no luck. Shino is trying to add more bugs into his body so he says he is asking his father for help and will get straight to training after every mission. Kiba is working on making his sense of smell better and is training Akamaru to be able to sense different types of chakra and who they belong to.

"Saki Dragan, what rank were you in the last village you were in?" I looked at the Hokage and shrugged my shoulders, "It's been I a while since I've actually had a bed to sleep in or a place to call home." I smile, "I haven't even been to an academy so I not even a genin." I watch the Hokage nod, "How about a test?" I smile, "I will if you let me fight Hinata." I watched the Hokage turn to Hinata, "Do you accept?" I watched Hinata smile, "I do."

_(Tsunade POV) _

It was hard when I woke up and saw myself with the Hokage's necklace and myself younger then before. I later found out that some people were taken back in time such as Jiraiya and Shizune also Saki. I had no clue why Saki was taken back in time but when I found her bloody and dieing I couldn't turn away. I just couldn't.

Certain people were sent back in time no one knows why but now that I have been asked to be Hokage I'm not sure I'll take it. I made the mistake once what if it happens again? Sure sensi is alive but I don't think I can do it.

I sighed as I took a sip of sake and looked at the sunset. The match between Hinata and Saki were tomorrow, they were like my daughters and I had to make sure nothing happen to them. I had talk to Anko to train Sasuke with snakes and she agree only because of a debt she owned me saving her from the cursed seal taking over her.

If Saki did very well and showed of her skills she would be jonin. If it was tied her and Hinata would be jonin, unless they hide their skills but who knows? Sakura had taken some scrolls I had on earth based jutsus so also was going to learn to summon slugs. Naruto had hugged me and said he forgave me and left with Jiraiya to train. I gave him my necklace and he took it and smiled and hung right beside Hinata's birthday gift.

I looked as Saki and Hinata were walking up the street smiling and laughing with not a care in the world. Tomorrow would come and they would be people fighting. But for now they were friends enjoying an evening together. I sighed and took a sip of sake. Why did friends have to fight? I only came up with one answer,

_That is a life of a shinobi._

* * *

**AN: I sorry for the long wait it sucks that you had to wait that long but I tried to write this chapter like 6 times and it didn't come out right so I wrote it up now and I love it so here I am posting it.**

**Tell me if you like Saki. Her name means Hope Child and next chapter her real skills will show also her clan life and why she is not with it. Is she a bad OC?????**

**I just hope you like the chapter.**

**Read, Review and Thank you!!**

**Till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	13. Saki vs Hinata, acceptance!

**AN: The fight between friends, Saki vs. Hinata. Now this chapter is okay fight and the jutsu I made or kinda not really good but tell my what you think. And if you have any idea on jutsu's message me. I'm really running out of ideas.**

**Well enjoy!!!**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12_

_Saki vs. Hinata, acceptance!!!_

_(Saki POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed as I saw the sun high in the air '_it was probably what 8 or 9 am' _? Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, _'I'm suppose to fight Hinata.'_ I groaned as got up and grabbed my shirt. It was purple which matched my eyes, I cringed at the thought of my eyes.

_'Hey Kitty you here?'_

**You really should not talk to the 2 tail cat demon like that!**

_'Put the genjutsu on my eyes people will freak if I have cat eyes!'_

**There is nothing wrong with eyes like mine.**

_'Shut up furball I already have you whisker marks and you claws.'_

**Guys love your long nails.**

_'Not like I ever had attention of any guys.'_

**Maybe if you weren't so cold!**

_'Or if I didn't have you!'_

**Well sorry I'm just the beast that gives you chakra.**

_'Sorry I have a lot on my mind.'_

**Yeah whatever.**

I smirked, the Nibi had been my friend ever since I had learned of her. My clan was of fortunetellers and dancers not let that fool you we learn to fight because bandits and it was a side job to kill criminals. My mother sealed the Nibi in me because my father said no one was willing to sacrifice their child. My mother died that night and I grew up alone with my father. Sure we had family but they ignore us. I grew up fast, someone had to.

I learned to summon from the cards at age 4 the youngest in our clan. My deck now contains 600 cards, contains many puppets, swords, seals that were made by me which had taken months to do. I also learned to do all elemental type of chakra but I like fire and lightening type better. I also mastered to do chakra dance at age 6 making me the best of my clan by the age 10. It came at a price.

My Dad was killed when I was 12 and I tried to save him but 6 against 1 is not fair I was attacked and my body was dumped which was where Tsunade found me. She had healed me and trained me to add potions and antidotes to my cards which had it own special deck making sure I didn't mix it up. It already proved worthy during the sound mission. I looked at the mirror my eyes changed from purple slits to leaf green. "Thanks Nibi!" I said knowing I was by myself putting my black pants and formal sandals I grabbed my bag and left my apartment, a gift from the Hokage. Closing the door I smiled as I made my way to where the battle was taking place.

_(Hinata POV)_

I opened the door to see my father talking to an elder, "Father I'm going to fight a new nin and grade her." I saw my father turn his pale eyes as always cold, "I was told of that daughter." I cringed at his voice, "I wanted to know if you would come and see the Hokage , Neji, Hanabi, and even Kakashi will be there." I looked as my father nodded, "I will come if I can." I felt my hopes drop, "Thank you Hiashi-sama." I disappeared before my father could say anything.

_(Hiashi POV) _

I turned to see my Daughter had disappeared, "Why did you call me that Hinata?" I heard a shuffle from behind me and saw Hanabi her face streaked with tears, "Why can't you just be proud of her? She pushes herself so much and you still hate her!" I saw my daughter turn and run out of the room. "She's right." I saw Neji shake his head as he left after Hanabi.

I sighed, "I'm going to go see the match." Not caring to the group of elders protest I left the room.

* * *

**Hi - Means jutsu!!**

_Hi - means thinking!!!!_

_

* * *

__(Hinata POV)_

I slowly put on my gloves as I saw Saki take out 2 decks of cards putting one in her back pouch the other went into her holster. I smiled, "I won't make fun of your cards because I hear you are very famous in Lightening country. I swore I saw Saki eyes flash purple for a second but I saw her grin, "Scared Hinata?" I smirked, "Not a chance Saki."

I smiled as I heard people sit down on the tree behind me. "So you want to fight?" I saw Saki nod, "But take me seriously!" I nodded as I saw Saki take out 2 cards.

_(Normal POV)_

**"Dragan Card summoning!" **Saki cards glowed and changed to purple she smirked as 2 puppets emerged from them. "Let's play!" The puppets charged towards Hinata focusing as much chakra as she could slammed her fist into the ground dust covered the area. She smirked as she turned on her bloodline and saw Saki just standing there.

**"Mist Covering jutsu." **Hinata whispered soon the dust was taken over by mist. Hinata saw Saki's chakra signature stand out. Taking 2 kunai's out threw it but she disappeared. "Think you could take me out that easily?" She turned to see Saki have her puppet sword drawn to her throat, "Don't more Hinata or you die." Hinata smirked, " you sure?" Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke the mist left leaving Saki alone. _Where is Hinata? Up, left, right, behind? No, wait down! _

Saki jumped up as a hand made up of earth came to grab her. Quickly making hand seals she screamed, "**Fire Bird jutsu!" **A huge bird made of fire hit the hand of earth burning it. "You're pretty good. I won't lie." Saki turned to see Hinata leaning against a tree her sword drawn. "It's hard to destroy one of my shadow clones." Saki smiled, "I told you to take me seriously." Hinata was infront of Saki before anyone could blink both of their swords were drawn. Their eyes locked, "Hey can I join?" The girls eyes went to the voice beside them. The boy had a swirl on the back of his vest which was navy blue, A white T-shirt was under the vest but the hood was up not letting the girls see the boy's face. "Who are you?" Saki asked. "Come on you attack me yesterday and don't know it's me?" Hinata smirked, "Hi Naruto I was wondering when you would show up." The boy put down his hood showing his matted down blond hair and ocean blue eyes and whiskers. "I think Saki is probably the same level as you so if I fought it would be 3 and she probably fight me and you together." Saki face turned pale, "That's not fair!" Hinata smirked, "Life as a shinobi is not fair you take in stride and keep a calm head and you will a force to be reckon with." Naruto looked at Hinata, "How about cut throat?" Saki smirked, "Yeah now this seems fun!" Hinata jumped back and looked at Naruto. "3,2, 1...Go!"

Naruto made several shadow clones all of them turned to Hinata, "First you have to go down." Hinata's eyes traveled to Saki who had her sword out and turned to her. "Man, you guys already planned this?" Hinata quickly made hands seals, " **Water Gentle stance." **Hinata put her sword away and went into the gentle fist stance, "Let's get this over with."

Naruto charged but was stopped by a wall of water he quickly jumped back, "Shit you're serious." Hinata smirked, "Come and get me. If you can that is." Saki took out two cards and threw them. They cut through the water wall and in a poof of smoke two puppets emerged. One was a girl with black hair the other was a boy who had purple hair. The pair joined hands and a light formed around their hands and spread to their whole bodies. The light blinded Naruto and Hinata who closed their eyes as did everyone else in the area.

The light soon died and Hinata was smiling as she watched the puppets poof away. "That was really smart Saki use the light not only to blind me and Naruto but to take our chakra." Hinata turned to Saki but quickly disappeared and in a blink of an eye she was face down on the ground. "It's seems Naruto that she had a very high level of control over her chakra." Hinata turned to Naruto, "I rate her jonin or high chunnin very least." Suddenly chakra flared from behind her she turned to see Saki had changed into a large purple cat made into flames. "Naruto pass me the seal!" Hinata screamed as she did a back flip and grabbed the seal only to see the flames disappear and Saki standing. "Another talent I posses is to be able to control my Nibi or the two tailed cat."

_(Hinata POV)_

"I didn't know why I just showed you my trump card but since it's out there I guess you won't be my friend." I looked at Saki I smiled as I stepped towards her. "Close your eyes." I watched Saki close her eyes which were now oddly purple and cat like. Taking off my forehead protector, I tied it around Saki's forehead and stepped back, "Open them."

_(Saki's POV)_

My eyes opened and my hand touched my forehead which touched cold metal. Tears formed, "Why?" I wiped away the tears, "No one ever wanted me to be near them."

I watched Hinata smirk, "Hey, if you can last Naruto's screaming."

Naruto pouted, "Or Sasuke-teme brooding."

Hinata laughed, "Lee's training sessions."

Naruto looked at Neji, "Or Mr.Destiny speeches."

Hinata put her hand on my shoulder, "Or Sakura's inner self, Or Shikamaru's cloud watching, Choji's eating, Ino's screaming. Or anyone else behavior. Then you should really join our group."

Naurto smirked, "Not just as a Konoha-nin but as a member of Team Leaf."

I smiled as I took out my hand and touched my forehead protector, "You can bet on it."

* * *

**AN: Sorry my computer busted so this was a long time I had to wait to type. Anyway a little bit more about Saki and her personality. I love my OC right now. She is going to be paired with who??? Give a good guess because I might change of what pairing. **

**Anyway any flaws on the chapter???? Here is all the jutsus I made that was used in this chappie.**

**_Water gentle stance: This is a style of Hyuga's fighting stance but uses water which is Hinata's type of chakra. Water is everywhere and with not much chakra used this good for long type battles. Hinata was the orginal maker of this style and it can be used as attack and defense. _**

**_Dragan Card summoning: This is only used in Dragan clan which is known to be able to summon through these cards. The deck and amount matters on skill of the person. Saki is a genius in her clan but because of the Nibi was never recognized. All summonings disappearing a poof and go back to the card in the same shape it comes out._**

**Well hope you enjoy and the results of the test will come out next chapter!!!!**

**Enjoy until next time!!!**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	14. Families, Sister, and Tears

**AN: Well yup this chapter I decided to change it and make it about more Sakura...yup. I hope you like the chapter and how I explained Sakura's family.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 13_

_Families, Sister, and Tears_

_(Sakura POV)_

I sighed as I made more hand seals blood on my thumb trying to summon. It had been like this for like 4 weeks, Sasuke left with Anko and trained with her and Kakashi. Both of them left the only part of Kakashi's visible skin was bright red. Sasuke had been in the valley that was used for intense training. Sasuke came every 3 days for a shower and usually had ramen with all of us Team Leaf.

Naruto had left also with Jiraiya and was training in the same valley. It drove both to their limits, or that's what Kakashi told me. Sasuke and Naruto made a battle over everything, sometimes Sasuke won other times Naruto won. Naruto told me that Sasuke was making leaps in strength. He could summon snakes and use them to protect them and was now as good as Anko using them. Naruto had finally perfected the Rasegan and now had added elemental chakra to it. It was effecting his arm which made Tsunade make it a S-rank jutsu. I heard the door open and taking a napkin wiped the blood from my thumb.

I looked up to see Hinata she had a package with her which made my heart beat faster. "Is it from my family?" I asked Hinata smiled, "Yup and a letter came with it here it is." Hinata handed me the letter I gulped as quickly opened it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have decided that it would be best if you got closer to your sister as she did with your friends. I know that you will be happy with her. Also you can live in the old clan house it maybe regular size but I believe it is big enough for you and Moriko. Me and Father have been blessed that you are willing to be the heir of this clan even what little is left of this clan._

_I love you and the items in this box will help you and aid you in the battles to come. While you may believe that it's not fair we had to leave you we had no choice. Moriko had white hair but as she got older her hair became pink like yours and now she looks a lot like you from the pictures the Harunos sent us. _

_Beware Sakura, some people still hate our clan even though it has been known to be killed out. I warn you that if some people such as ROOT or other old groups hear that you are the heir they will try to hurt you in anyway possible. Emotional or physical anyway. Just be careful that all we want is for you to be safe._

_Moriko will be coming in a week time from us sending this letter. Tell Hinata that there are some things for her too. Thank Sakura for understanding and I believe with you great things will happen with the Hanako clan with you._

_Love you, _

_from you always caring Mother and Father._

I smiled but paled when I saw the day the letter was sent, it was 7 days ago. "She is coming Today!!!" I yelled as I looked at Hinata who looked at me oddly. "My sister is coming today and I don't even have the clan house ready." Hinata shook her head, "The Hanako clan house has a blood seal so no but their kind can enter until taken of by a leader or heir." Hinata passed me box which I opened and frowned as I saw 10 scrolls and many balls of metal. "What is this?" I yelled as I tried not to scream in frustration.

"Come on let's go to your house clean it up then we can go to your parents and explain." I looked at Hinata she was smiling. I smiled back, "Where would be without you?" I got up and taped the package again and followed Hinata.

_(Hinata POV)_

Slowing down I saw the large mansion which the gates was covered in odd seal which were made of tree branches. The branches twisted to make a Swirl which was carved in a flower and had vines carved beside it. I slowly put down the bag of cleaning supplies and whistled. "I thought your Mom said that it was small!" I looked at the huge building which was close to the size of the Hyuga estate.

I watched Sakura eyes shine brighter as she placed her hand on the seal and her hand glowed green. Silence was all that was heard until the branches moved apart leaving a wooden gate with the same sign carved in. Sakura smiled and whispered two words, "I remember."

_(Sakura POV)_

I felt excitement go through me as a memories poured through my head.

-FLASHBACK-

_I ran up the stairs and let my hair fly behind me as I giggled and heard pounding footsteps behind me. "I'll get you!" I took Moriko hand and ran down the hallway and our giggles filled the silence. Soon turning to dead end we both turned around and saw our Father grinning and soon started to tickle us. _

_"Daddy!" I screamed as he tickled me and he laughed as he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. "Sakura, don't scream your mother is sleeping." I pouted, "You're lieing! You just don't want Mom to know you made us run in the house because we are not aloud." I watched Father chuckle, "You're too smart for your own good."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I smiled as walked past the trees and made way to the house and smiled as I saw the familiar door and opened it. Inside was the same other than the dust and sheets that covered the tables and furniture it was still the same. I put down the bags and turned to Hinata, "So where do you want to start?"

_5 hours later..._

"This is worse than training." I groaned as I saw Hinata slump down beside me and sigh, "Even my training sessions aren't that bad." I watched Hinata perk up, "Oh I forgot to tell you that Tsunade decided that she would take the position of Hokage and that you were off training for the next 2 weeks." I smiled, "I bet me and you are going to put this house back in order for the next two weeks." I watched Hinata look at her watch.

"We did the first 20 out of 40 rooms and cleaned the greenhouse and training grounds so all we have now is the kitchen." I paled at Hinata's words, "I forgot about that!" I shuddered, "Let's hope that all the food was cleaned out before leaving." I got up and grabbed cleaning supplies. I was ready to fight whatever was in the fridge if there was food.

Walking into the kitchen I looked to see that it was all cleared out and that it was the cleanest room in the house. I smiled as I opened the fridge and saw it was empty. Opening the cupboards I saw dishes that were wrapped in plastic tightly. I felt tears well up inside me as I closed the cupboards door.

**It's not fair!**

_For once Inner I agree with you._

**We've been robbed years of a real family!**

_Please let's just get through the day and figure out our emotions later._

**That's not smart, you might get all depressed and Hinata might notice.**

_Shut up._

**Don't snap at me I just care about us you know.**

I shook my head and saw Hinata smile as she grabbed my wrist. "Come on let's get some food." I smiled at Hinata she looked at me weird but ignored it as we ran out the door.

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I grumbled as I went to the ramen stand already knowing the dobe would be there as of everyone else. I cringed as I moved my right arm which was wrapped because of me trying to do the Chidori. It wasn't hard to do but trying to form it into weapons or sebons caused my arm to get burned.

I sat down on the chair as I looked and saw only Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Maya, Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Saki and Ino. I smirked as I saw Naruto have a good bruise on his eye probably had to do something with Sakura. I felt lightly blush as I thought of Sakura, we hadn't really talked all that much but with Saki and Hinata dragging her off somewhere and me with Kakashi and Anko.

I watched as the jonins sat down and watching over their students. They were mostly doing scout missions in Sound while we trained mostly. Sakura had gone on some missions as the medic-nin and so has Saki and Hinata. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Naruto talk, "Hey, isn't that Sakura?" I looked to see Sakura passing by the ramen stand with Hinata dragging her. Sakura seemed scared, "Hey, you want to check it out?" I looked Naruto who got up, I saw Ino get up too. "She's my friend too I want to know." I shook my head, "Don't follow I mean it." I turned to caring to listen to Ino's protests. Suddenly the voice stopped as I turned I saw Naruto and everyone else following him. I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders, "Just don't make a sound."

_(Sakura's POV)_

I waited at the gate beside Hinata. I brushed away my tears as I tried to forget the events that played in my head.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Come on Mom!" I turned to my adopted Mother who was currently crying at the kitchen table ignoring my pleas. "You can't just cry and think this will go away! Why didn't you tell me?" I turned to my adopted father his back towards me, "You could have told me! You could have told me why I was always different. Why I have pink hair and green eyes and have chakra ability when no one else in this family have anything of the sort!" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I tried not to let my tears fall, "Most people have one family member who are ninja. I believe you! All the lies!" I saw my adoptive father turn towards me, "You have to believe me Sakura. Your real parents made us promise no matter what you can't find out. We would never be able to tell you." I looked at my adoptive father his brown eyes warm and caring his strong arms were the same ones who tucked me into bed and tossed me into the air._

_I looked at my adoptive mother, "I have to break my bonds with you." I looked at my adoptive father, "I have to because I want you both to be safe. My mother warned me that if anyone found out that you both are important to me. I'm scared they might that hurt you to get to me." I sighed, "If anyone you don't know asks you tell them you have never had a daughter or anyone who is like me." I wiped away the tears, "I'm sorry it has to be like this." I watched my adoptive parents nod silently. My father stepped closer as he kissed me on the forehead, "Take care of yourself." He looked at Hinata who was leaning against the wall, "Make sure she dates the right guy." I laughed, "Dad!" I lightly punched him in the arm as he chuckled his eyes turned serious, "But take care of her." I looked at Hinata who nodded._

_"I will Mr. Haruno." _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I looked at Hinata as she passed me a tissue, "It's better than a sleeve." I smiled as I took the tissue and wiped my tears and smiled. But turned as I saw a girl with pink hair come up the road. I smiled as I saw Moriko not really paying attention, "That's going to get her killed one day." Moriko was an exact copy of me, height, hair, face and everything was the same. Her long pink hair was the same length as me her bangs were pinned back. She was a red tank top that was showing her stomach her knee length red boots had heels on the bottom which made me wonder if she was in pain or not. He skirt was leather same as her top which came right above her boots. "Hey Moriko!" I yelled as I ran towards her not caring that Hinata following me.

As I neared closer I saw her face which was guarded, "You trust people too much." I stopped at Moriko words, her eyes were hard cold. "Well I know it's you Moriko. No one else could be clueless and alert." I heard Moriko chuckle, "You tried to play so many pranks on because you thought I wasn't paying attention but I always caught you." I smiled and saw Moriko stick out her hand, _she acts like we are long lost friends not sisters!_

Silence took over us as I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Moriko neck and hugged her tightly. "I missed you more then I can tell you." I stepped back and nodded at Moriko's words, "I missed you even if I didn't know at first." I watched Morkio nod, "It's sucks Mom and Dad had to put a memory seal on you!" I nod and pointed to Hinata, "This is Hinata Hyuga she is the heir of her clan." I watched Moriko smirk, "Want to fight me later?" I watched Hinata smirk and shake Moriko's hand.

"Who is this?" I turned to see Sasuke and the rest of Team Leaf and Team Gai's,7,8, and 10 jonins. I felt my eyes go wide and saw Sasuke step closer to Moriko his Sharigan on.

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I followed Sakura to see an a girl who looked a twin of Sakura and Hinata didn't seem shocked. I thought that Naruto wouldn't be either but he was. I turned to the girl and she didn't seem afraid of the Sharigan, she just took out a metal ball and put it in her fist which filled with chakra and formed into a sword. Getting into a stance I've never seen before she waited for me to make a move.

Jumping at her I saw her easily side step and was ready to stab me right in the back. But the metal changed into a metal pole she struck me hard in the back. "You have really big gaps in your fighting. While your eyes are great indeed it takes more to be great." I picked myself up from the ground and spit but dirt still was in my mouth. "Don't like the taste of dirt Uchiha?" I looked at the girl green eyes which were full of curiosity. " I can't believe you like him Sakura!" I watched Sakura blush as bright as her hair, "Come Sis, or should we start of your young age of starting to like odd people." The girl smirked, "Come on! I was what 5? I liked guys at least I didn't need anyone protecting me." I turned of my Sharigan as I saw the girl turn towards me she stepped closer our faces really close, "You know I might just kiss you just to piss of my sister." I saw her smirk, "Cat got your tongue Chicken Ass?"

I smirked, "You're much more cocky than Sakura." I saw the girl step back, "The name is Moriko Hanako and I'm the twin sister of Sakura Hanako." She smiled, "I know all about you Chicken Ass." I looked at Sakura who smiled at me, "I'll explain after we eat some ramen." She grabbed Moriko's hand and we went towards the Ramen stand.

--

I sighed as Sakura finished the long story of Sakura's past and how she came to be and Moriko explained what she had been doing and who Sakura's real family was doing. I looked at everyone was listening to Moriko talk about the village, I saw Sakura looking at her empty bowl. "Want to talk?" I saw Sakura look at me her eyes tired, "I'm going to go home." I watched Sakura get up and wave everyone goodbye as she left. Silently not saying anything I followed her.

_(Sakura POV)_

I sighed as I walked through the empty streets it was already dark and I stiffened when I heard someone behind me. "It's just me." I looked to see Sasuke step out of the shadows, "I just wanted to see you make it home alright." I sighed as I turned to kept on walking, "I can take care of myself." Sasuke didn't reply as silence took over us I was thankful for once that Sasuke wasn't a big talker. "So do you want to be my girlfriend?" I stopped and looked at Sasuke, "I think I heard wrong or did Sasuke Uchiha just ask me to be his girlfriend? " I looked at Sasuke who had also stopped and he sighed, "We kissed Sakura and you know as well as I that you would do anything for me." I looked at Sasuke, "I've changed Sasuke and I still care for you and yes we kissed but that doesn't mean we have to go out." I watched Sasuke sigh, "Sorry, I thought you like me." I cringed at his voice.

"Sasuke I do like you. A lot." I took his hand and started walking again, "But with all the plans and stuff and me knowing nothing about you or your family and me still trying to figure out myself this isn't the best time." I looked at Sasuke, "How about the next time you come and visit we can talk and find out more about each other." I looked at Sasuke as stopped at my house, "Thanks Sasuke for understanding." I let go of his hand as I pushed open the gate and waved as I closed it. When the wooden gate closed I leaned against it my hand over my chest as I tried to stop my tears. "I can't. You might go back to a wrong path and I might follow you. I hate that you are the only person to make me feel this way." I pushed myself up and opened the house door and ran up the stairs. Opening my room, I ran to my bed and cried till I soon let sleep take over me.

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me SasuSaku lovers but I didn't think this chapter was a good time and also with Hinata and Naruto telling the future is making Sakura start to push Sasuke away. I hope you liked it. Well hope to have the next chapter in 1 or 2 weeks.**

**Well see ya till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


	15. An A ranked mission!

**AN: Hi!! Hello here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and with NaruHina fluff a little bit this chapter is okay.**

**Well also a mission will be given and it's a girl mission so enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_An A-ranked mission!_

_(Sakura's POV)_

I opened my eyes as the sun shined in my eyes and laughter was filled the room, "Who's there?" I grumbled as I grabbed the pillow and put over my head trying to not let anyone wake me up. Suddenly someone grabbed my pillow and sunlight blinded me, "Oh, Moriko! Don't wake me up! I had a late night!" I yelled as someone else grabbed my sheets and the cold room air made me shiver. Pushing my self up I looked to see Ino holding my pillow and Saki leaning against her, "What are you guys doing in my room?" I said as I rubbed my eyes, "Come on Sakura! Me and Ino have mission with Hinata, TenTen and Moriko so get up!" I looked as Saki and Ino went to my closet and took out a black outfit which was only used for high ranked mission which meant it was a B or C ranked.

"Where is are my sister, TenTen and Hinata?" I asked as I made my bed. "Well me and Saki had to go get TenTen but Hinata had been at the training ground and your sister has also been a awake for a while. She was the one who let us in." I groaned as I grabbed the clothes and a towel and turned to Ino and Saki, "I'll be down in like 15 minutes I have to take a shower. Also pack a bag." I went into the washroom and closed the door as turned on the shower. Stripping off my clothes I jumped into the shower.

Letting the hot water pour over me I felt my body relax as my inner self and my mind were in battle of last night.

_It was stupid!_

**Sasuke is our weakness it could lead us to betray our village! **

_Why am I doubting myself?_

**Don't you always?? Plus Sasuke also made you feel this way.**

_Aren't ninja not suppose to feel?_

**Since when have you ever listened to stupid advice?**

_I don't know anymore! I just need to be away from him! I think this mission will help._

**Yeah right! What are you going to do about it Sasuke?? You may stay away but he won't.**

_He's training and is busy and now is probably working on his taijutsu since Moriko pointed out the flaws._

**Well fine if you are so sure...just be careful.**

_I will._

I sighed and suddenly I noticed that the water was freezing cold. "AHHHH!!!"

_(Hinata POV)_

I heard a scream from upstairs and chuckled as I finished my piece of toast. "What was that?" I looked as TenTen stopped reading her book and her eyes traveled to the stairs. I smiled, "Sakura probably used all the hot water and she wasn't paying attention." I started to chuckled again as I saw Moriko shake her head, "Sometimes she can be as clueless as me! Honestly." I smiled as I got up, "I'm going to go check up on Sakura." I saw Moriko shrug her shoulders as she went back to reading her scroll.

Turning and walking up the stairs I saw Sakura come out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her. Sakura's teeth were chattering, "The water was so cold!" I laughed as I shook my head as watched Sakura open the door and went behind her bamboo screen. "I didn't notice till the water was ice cold!" I went to Sakura closet and grabbed 1 formal outfit, 1 training outfit and 1 spare mission outfit. "Are you packing my bag?" I heard Sakura ask behind the screen, "Yeah Sakura we have to head out to the Hokage's office in like 15 minutes and I know what we should pack anyway." I saw Sakura come from behind the screen, "This sucks with Team 7 is broken up and all and with us on other teams on mission it really different." Sakura opened a draw and pulled out medical supplies and took out a kunai holster and strapped it on. I smiled, "After the chunnin exams it will all go back to normal and we will be a team again." 

Sakura turned to me, "Well let's hope your and Tsunade-sensi training have actually made me strong." I laughed, "You weak? That's a really funny Sakura." I watch Sakura bit her lip, "I can't even summon at all. Not even a small slug! Naruto can summon a huge frog and Sasuke can summon a huge snake!" Sakura sat on her bed as she covered face with her hands, "I'm weak. I will always be weak compared to everyone else."

"Well if you doubt yourself no wonder you fail. No slug will come if they know the summoner is weak. If the summoner can't even believe in yourself you not worth summoning anything." I placed my hands on my hips, "Don't you start even about that I'm weak talk. Girl, when you are down you have to pick yourself up and try again. Sasuke wasn't perfect at a chakra control but he learned and when he failed he tried again. Naruto is the same even when he reaches his limits he fights till he saves what's important to him." I sighed, "I usually don't talk to you like that but you needed to hear it." Sakura got up and smiled, "Thanks. Even if I know it's true I still feel weak." I saw Sakura put the medical supplies in the bag and close it. Swinging the bag over shoulder she walked out the room, "Come on Hinata!" I shook my head, "Well at least a start."

--------

_(Tsunade POV)_

"I really hate sending them to another A-ranked mission." Looking at the mission scroll at first I knew that they could be the only people who would do it. "Tsunade-sensi?" I looked to see my pinked haired student and Hinata, Saki, Sakura's sister, TenTen and Ino. "Well girls this mission is an A-ranked mission that will lead you to Wind country." I saw Sakura eyes widen and TenTen's face pale. "Hinata and Saki will be team leaders. Seeing they are chunnins and the most experienced out of all of you. Sakura you are the team medic, Moriko you will be the back up medic if Sakura is down which I highly doubt." 

I saw Hinata raise her hand, "Since when have I been chunnin?" I smiled, "You are chunnin but it will be annouced after the chunnin exams same goes for you Saki. You both still have to attended the chunnin exams." I saw Saki grin, "So that means I can boss around Kiba and them?" I laughed at Saki's words, "Saki, I'm trusting you that you will not blurt it out with plans happening you still can't tell anyone." Saki smiled and nodded turned serious, "So standard bring your team back alive speech?" I sighed, "You don't even know the details of your mission." Saki didn't say anything which meant she needed to know the details of their mission.

"Your mission is to go to Wind country and talk to the Kazekage and make sure it's him. We have to get him to be on our side for fight with sound. First tell him the changes of the chunnin exams and it will be in this scroll. Also the letter will let you guys stay in the village for a couple of days. Stay the most a week even if this is a relaxed some information in the scroll for the chunnin exams have to protected." I took a sip of my sake, "Any questions."

Ino raised her hand, "Why is just us girls? Why not send 1 genin team?" I sighed, "I hate to say this but since you are a girl you will not thought to be holding important information. So all I ask is that don't fight with anyone on the road. Also Ino, I know with your sister and clan troubles she will not be joining you." Ino grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yup, Dad finally will let Maya be the clan heir. I don't have to try so hard and I also wanted to be an interrogetar for ANBU anyway not a clan leader." Ino blushed, "Ano, I shouldn't babble off like that." She raised her bandaged right arm which made me worry.

"Ino what is that?" She smiled, "You'll find out in the chunnin exams." I looked back to Saki and Hinata, "After the mission you will report for the debriefing for chunnnins. If you see Naruto tell him that he has to join that meeting too." Saki smiled sweetly as she stepped forward to take the scroll, "I'll meet you at the north gate in 4 hours make sure to be on time!" The girls nodded and left, "This is going to be a long 2 weeks." I sighed and took another sip of my sake, _a long 2 weeks indeed._

_(Hinata's POV)_

Silently eating my ramen I looked through the scrolls. I smiled lightly as I closed Ino's scroll, "So she finally got Shika and So to work." Whispering these words, I nodding my head and pushed the bowl aside. "So are you busy?" I looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto and their sensi. "No I just finished eating and was reviewing these scrolls. I watched Naruto look at the scroll, "Why are you looking at Sakura's scroll?" I smiled as I patted the seat beside me, "I got promoted to chunnin." I watched Naruto grin, "You serious! That's awesome Hinata! Have you told your Dad yet?" I shook my head. 

"No, this is situation where Tsunade moved up some people who were much stronger then their rank." I smiled as I looked at Anko and Kakashi, "So how is Sasuke?" I watched Anko smirk, "You will have to wait for the chunnin exams." I smiled as I hugged Naruto, "I forgot to tell you that you are chunnin too." Naruto looked at me like I was crazy, "That's really funny, Hinata." I shook my head as I watched Naruto grinned, "That's deserves an celebration!" He kissed me on the cheek. I giggled but shook my head, "Got to go, I have an A-ranked mission to prepare for."

Naruto sighed but looked at Sasuke, "So Teme you jealous?" I saw Sasuke eyes flash red, "No I'm not Dobe." I shook my head, "Don't worry Sasuke chances are that you and Sakura will do good and be premoted to chunnin so don't worry about it." I nodded at Anko and Kakashi, "Well I better go head off. We have to leave in like 3 hours so I'll see you at the north gate." I waved as I made my way to the Hyuga compound.

(Sakura' POV)

I finished packing my bag as sat down to eat knowing for the next 3 days it would be probably just solider pills and water. I sighed as I watched my sister put a formal outfit in her bag. Like we would need it, "We won't really need that you know!" I watched Moriko look out me then stick her tongue as she went back to packing sighing I took a long sip of water.

(Ino's POV)

I looked at the mirror and I put my long thick blond hair in a braid. I sighed as saw Shika and So playing with each other, I usually let my tattooed summons out to see how long I can last and still do things. It sucked that I could only just get them off and now their size was really small. But I was working on genjutsu's and back up thing just incase this doesn't work.

Maya had gotten her tattooed summons to a very large size and hold them for a while, well she was a genius so that's expected. I heard a knock come from behind me I turned to see Maya, "Hey." Maya quietly said that I almost missed it. Cho left her arm the tiny cub walked over to small panthers and made a cute sound and was soon playing with them. Maya smiled as she let Sai out and followed his brother and started to play with Shika and So.

I could tell Maya was very sad, "Want to talk about it?" Maya eyes widen but soon tears filled her eyes as she sat down on the bed. Taking a brush I started combing as I waited. Maya didn't say anything a first like always she was thinking of what to say. "Choji came earlier." I nodded, "Did he come to see me or was it something else?" Maya sighed, "This is so frustrating! I like him so much and when ever he comes over it's either for you or he is with his Dad!" She groaned, "I told myself it was a crush but I've liked him ever since I was 4!" I put down the brush and hugged Maya, "Don't worry just wait. I'm waiting for Shikamaru and all he thinks of me is troublesome. I hit and yell at him because I care and he hasn't noticed it yet."

I picked up the brush, "It's a thing us Yamanako girls always have we fall for the boys no one else would. We hate completely it or we embrace it with all our heart." I braided Maya's hair, "I got to go. But listen and be good while I'm gone. Don't do anything our parents do." I smiled as I watched Maya grin, "Thanks sis."

(Tsunade's POV)

"You girls ready?" I watched as the girls nodded and waited for me to send them off. "Be careful all of you." I looked at Saki and Hinata, "Protect them and bring them back you two included. If you die I'll bury you out myself and kill you." I watched Hinata smile, "You worry too much." I sighed as I watched the girls leave I whispered, "I know."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, for the long, long wait. I was so busy this week that I spent only 2 hours to write a rough draft then write it here again. If there are grammer and spelling mistakes it's because my computer is screwy again. I might get 1 for my birthday but that is in like 2 months so until then sorry 4 all the mistakes.**

**I wanted to also put a bit of Ino and her sister so you could look in their lives a bit more and all so. Yeah, also this mission will also but the girls in a lot troubles. I love making these situations!**

**Yeah, well hoped you like it.**

**Read, Review and Thank you!!!**

**Till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6!!**


	16. Don't Know

**AN: My computer crashed and then I got grounded so it's been forever since I've been on the computer or even on fanfiction. Sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy the chapter I hate groundings. Since I got good grades 95 and up in all subjects!! My Dad let me on!! YES!!**

**Enjoy,**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_Don't know_

_(Hinata's POV)_

"This is going to be some much fun!" I watched Saki twirl around while walking and laughed. Shaking my head I watched as Sakura was reading a medical book, "Sakura you're not on a solo mission." I watched Sakura look up and blush as she put the book away. "So Hinata. What's up?" I shrugged, "Nothing, still shocked that I was promoted to chunnin."

Sakura smiled, "Remind me that we have to go out just us girls to celebrate." She walked beside me as her eyes were looking at the long gravel road. "Hey, Hinata can I talk to you about something?"

_(Sakura's POV)_

_'It's best if I tell her.'_

"Sasuke asked me out last night and I turned him down." I looked at Hinata her face was a mask of confusion. "Why did you say no?"

When Hinata said that question which stuck with me ever since Sasuke asked me out. My inner fangirl was telling me to say yes. But my inner self was confused and not sure what to do.

"I was afraid that if I said yes it means everything will repeat it's self." Hinata's eyes filled with sadness and grief, "I am so sorry Sakura." I watched as tears silently fell on her cheeks as she turned to me and stopped, " Even if you went out with Sasuke no is sure of tomorrow. I so sorry it was wrong to tell you but in truth he knows it's wrong and he won't do it. I'll make this up to you. I swear if this is the last thing I'll do. I will make this up to you. "

Moriko turned back to us as did Ino, TenTen, and Saki. Hinata sighed as she grabbed my wrist and we walked in on line. I already knew that this conversation was not finished. But we would proably finish after the mission. Silence took over us. It was all my fault this mission started on a bad note.

(Ino POV)

It was odd. One minuet me and Moriko were talking the next she stops and looks at Sakura and Hinata. Pain filled her eyes as she heard every single word Hinata said.

_'I'll make this up to you'_

I wondered why Hinata said that. Hinata's voice was clearly heard but Sakura side of the conversation was in hoarse whispers. Sakura hasn't been like that since she was made fun of in the Academy. I was walking beside her so out of the corner of my eyes I watched as tear slid down her cheek but she didn't say anything.

"So Sakura. What's new?" The smile on her face was faint as she brushed away the tears, "Sasuke asked me out." I looked at her waiting to continue, "I turned him down." This made my eyes widen.

She laughed as more tears formed, "After I was told about the future. It became my biggest fear that it would happen again." Sakura laughed, "But in truth, no one is sure of tomorrow. Even if you come from the future." I looked out on the horizen and saw that we still had a long way to go till we reached Suna.

"Hinata can we pick up our speed?" I watched as Hinata turned to Saki who nodded as we pumped chakra into our feet and quicken our pace.

(Moriko's POV)

Sitting down on the long looked up at the night sky as the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire. "Hey." I looked at my twin sister who was smiling. "You seem content." I nodded, "Yeah. I meet Lee and he gave me these handy weight and we talked for a bit."

I watched Sakura grin, "Plan on hooking up?" I shook my head, "Saku-chan get you head out of the clouds. Why don't you get your head out of the clouds." Sakura pouted, "You are only older by 5 minuets." I shrugged, "But older is older."

"We'll be in Suna in about 1 more day." I nodded as I listen to Sakura babble about some medical stuff. _Same Sakura, she can talk your ear off if you let her. _

"So what do you think?" I looked at Sakura and shrugged, "Why don't you ask Ino or something?" Sakura made a weird face, "Why should I ask her about where should we take our parents out to eat?" I blushed, "Sorry Sakura. I wasn't paying attention. I tired but I got the first watch so I better start now."

She shrugged as she got up and went to go talk to Hinata and Saki who were looking over scrolls. Turning I went to a tree and used chakra to climb up. Reaching a high branch sat down. I could clearly see the desert from the distance. The trees were bright green just like Lee's clothes. I blushed deep red as I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I tried to forget last night.

-FLASHBACK-

_"So what's new with you." I turned to look at Lee. His jumpsuit was bad enough but his personality was really upbeat. "Nothing Lee-san." I silently ate some noddles as he did also. Everyone was mostly gone. Sakura had left first, then Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. TenTen left with Neji, Saki walked home by herself much to Shino and Kiba concern and followed her and didn't come back. Maya went with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji seeing as they lived close. The jonin need to report to meeting that was important so that made me stuck with fuzzy eyebrows._

_"Do want to leave and go have some tea at my house?" I looked back at Lee his face was shadowed and his fist clenched the chopsticks. As if he was waiting for a rejection. Before I could stop myself I agreed. _

_Lee was happy and glad and he showed me to his apartment and didn't do anything weird. He seemed kind and gentle and not at all loud. He had various weights around the room and many medical supplies. He later told me it was because he couldn't afford the large bill from the hospital he tried to fix most of his injuries._

_"You're the first girl who has agreed to having tea with me." I smiled, "If you didn't wear such a tight jumpsuit and didn't act like you drunk then you would probably have more dates." He smiled, "But Gai-sensi is the greatest person ever." I smiled as I nodded, 'But you're not Gai-sensi and he never forced you too wear it. The clothes you wear don't make you a ninja it's you can do." _

_Lee silently nodded, "You want some weights?" I looked at him oddly he smiled, "It's because you are really good at taijutsu but with some weights and a bit of training you can be way better." I smiled, "Tell me what you think."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

We did talk, a lot and I actually slept on the couch and he woke me up and told me it was 6 am and he had training. He was still kind and gentle but he had this odd look in his eye and he handed me some weights and told me how to increase the weights and simple things like that.

So here I was now. Sitting in a tree thinking about Lee. The person who I had only meet alone with for 4 hours and I already was attracted to him. I didn't love him or even like him, but there was something there. I just needed to know what.

(TenTen POV)

"TenTen. Pick up the pace." I looked at Saki who was ahead of me we were in the desert and it seemed like a sandstorm was coming. We were looking for shelter before it hit.

"I don't see anything Saki." Hinata eyes scanned the far distance hoping for shelter. "Should we move faster?" I asked Hinata who nodded as we faster chakra pumping into our feet as we tried to scan for shelter.

It seemed that the desert could go on forever and even some more. Saki face held worry, while Hinata hope. It looked like we were going to get caught in a sandstorm.

_Hinata and Saki will get us out of this situation, I hope._

Now I just wish I was at home playing darts.

(Saki POV)

"Hinata. The storm is already upon us." I scream as Hinata sighed and stopped she opened her pack as she took out scarfs and handed one to each of us. "Tie around you face and keep you backpack on. Lie in the sand and wait for it to pass." Suddenly an hand grabbed my shoulder as I turned to see a boy with red hair and haunting blue eyes. His other hand lifted to the air and the sand moved upward as they soon covered us.

"I saw you girls have trouble. You should have known better than too be moving in a sandstorm." His eyes looked at Hinata, "Hello Hinata." Hinata smiled as she bowed, "Hello Gaara-san."

She turned to us, "This is my friend Gaara. He mostly knows Naruto but he is also friends with me." Gaara turned to me his eyes seem to change towards me.

I bowed, "Thank you Gaara-san" He nodded as he sat down and silently talked with Hinata. My heart beat wildly as I watch his eyes travel back too me. I turned my back as I felt my face heat up and didn't say anything.

"Saki. What's up." I sighed as I started to talk with Moriko.

(Hinata POV)

"How do you know me?" I watched Gaara smile, " It was odd first I was going to die the next I was back in my 12 year old body." He sighed, "I have Shukaku. But I can sleep with the deal that will let the Shukaku out once in a while." I nodded, "So how is Suna?"

Gaara looked at me, "I change a lot of people's mind on the war. Also we hopefully will have a bunch of hidden sand-nins help." I hugged Gaara, " That's great. Also how is Temari and Kankurou?" Gaara smirked, "They are still a little scared of me but they are being kind."

Gaara stood up, "The sandstorm stopped it's been 2 hours." I nodded and got up as Gaara put down the sand dome as we made our way to Suna.

(Saki's POV)

"So you are container for the 4 tails." I looked at Gaara who stayed behind and walked beside me. "Yeah. If you're scared then I'm sorry." I looked at Gaara who had a ghost of a smile on his face, "Well I have the Shukaku so that probably bother you right?" He caught up to Hinata and I stood there shocked and looked up to see Gaara looking at me. His haunting blue eyes held something, _laughter._

* * *

**AN: So it seems Gaara is taken with Saki?? :) Gaara seemed to enjoy Saki's reaction. I know I made Gaara a little OC but I need for him to be paired up with Saki. Also it seems more people were sent back to the past. Which is proably making a lot of people wonder how many people went back to the past??**

**Well I sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Please Read, Review, and Thank-you!**

**Till next time,**

**SINGING-STAR-6**


End file.
